


Kept Behind Enemy Lines

by Borntosingwithdrama



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), BTSWD, Betrayal, Brainwashed, Death, Fanfiction, Kept Behind Enemy Lines, M/M, No Percabeth, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Psychological Torture, Temporary Amnesia, Tormented, Torture, borntosingwithdrama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 37,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borntosingwithdrama/pseuds/Borntosingwithdrama
Summary: Percy had been kept behind enemy lines. Hydra lines. Hydra found Percy to be an adequate subject and started testing things on him. They wore him down and broke him.What happens when the new Percy meets the Avengers?(This starts a little before Age of Ultron and continues through that timeline).DISCLAIMER: This will be said now, and only now. I do not own any character of Percy Jackson nor the Avengers. Those rights go to Rick Riordan and the Marvel creators. BUT, like, half of the plot is mine. (Y'know, how else did Percy get there?)Most impressive rank on Wattpad: #1 in the 'percy' tag.Enjoy!BTSWDBorntosingwithdrama





	1. C H A P T E R  O N E

C H A P T E R O N E

P E R C Y ' S P O V

Percy pushed himself further into the moldy wall as the two men approached.

He hated being like this. Weak. A coward. Especially when he was anything but.

But after everything they had done to him. Percy just felt, small. They treated him like a frightened baby animal. They weren't afraid to punish him either.

One man dragged a whip behind him a cruel glint in his eyes while the other held a syringe filled with plain liquid. Percy knew it wasn't water. It was something made to knock him out.

"C'mon big boy, show us your neck and nobody gets hurt." The first man sneered. Percy shamefully bared his neck.

The second man was clearly new to this, as he shuffled over nervously. He quickly and clumsily inserted the needle into Percy's neck. By now Percy was so used to it he didn't even flinch.

He closed his eyes and felt his body began to sway as the already dull lighting faded. The last thing he heard was the drip drip of water falling from the ceiling in the left corner before darkness claimed him.

~~~

Percy groaned as he came around. His head lolled to the right and he looked at the hazy figures on the far side of the room. Percy noticed his hands and feet were restricted by thick leather and another strap snaked around his waist. He knew there was no point in struggling.

Percy shivered at the cold through his thin ripped shirt. Percy noticed the man from before guarding the exit door while scientists bustled about. One of his least favorites, Dr. Holland approached him.

Good morning Perseus. Are we feeling alright?" Percy was never sure if this annual question was sarcasm or not, so as usual, he stayed silent. "Today we are testing Serum G6-278. This has been adjusted to increase the reactions of what we have already given you. There should only be minor side effects. Nothing you can't handle." Dr. Holland gave him a thin smile before another scientist handed Dr. Holland a fancy syringe and like all needles, inserted the bubbling yellow liquid into the bloodstream via his neck.

Percy grunted as a strange sensation washed over him. His hands involuntarily rolled into tight fists and his toes curled. His breathing deepened as his body tried to take in and adjust to the invader. His back arched as pain shot through him, restricted by the leather around his waist. Percy scrunched up his face as he fought the urge to cry out. He would not give them that satisfaction.

Warmth flooded through him and set his veins on fire. Percy barely registered the alarms blaring, blending in with the shouts of panic and a red light washed over his face.

Black spots danced across his vision and Percy was tempted to give in when a memory washed over him.

_Percy cradled Annabeth close to his body as he tried to shield her from the onslaught of Monsters. A giant tidal wave rose up around the couple to help him. He winced as the jagged glass shores cut into his legs and the river sapped his strength instead of giving him more. But still, he held on. For her._

_But reality toyed with him as his exhaustion grew._

_What was the point? They were going to die down here anyway. Why not get it over and done with rather than prolong the inevitable?_

_Slowly the waves died and they were overrun._

_Annabeth lay silent in his arms as he gazed at her. Not dead, but close to it._

Percy's eyes shot open as he was shaken violently.

"Wake up Perseus!" Dr. Holland towered over him. Percy realised his cheeks were wet with silent tears. Another scientist was fumbling with his straps. Percy felt as if the energy had been sucked from him. "Put this on." Dr. Holland barked as he shoved a bundle of clothes into his chest.

Percy looked down at the HYDRA uniform with utter distaste. He would not wear it.

"No." He stated.

"If you will not put it on voluntarily, I will make you." Dr. Holland threatened, his frail fingers hovering over his chest.

As one of their earlier experiments on him, Dr. Holland had figured out how to link their minds together and gave himself the leading link so he could control Percy, but not the other way around.

Percy thought that was the most fun he'd had at the HYDRA base, considering that through most of the test runs he had enjoyed taking control over things they tried linking him with and creating chaos. Percy soon discovered it wasn't so fun to be on the receiving end.

The Doctor had placed a sensitive board in his chest that reacted to pressure in certain places, triggering his control over Percy. He activated this now when Percy still didn't move.

Percy's eyes dulled as the familiar feeling of his body being taken over ensued. He was drowning in himself again, his mind fogging over as he was pushed into the back seat of his own head.

Percy efficiently pulled the dusty uniform over his threadbare clothes and then stood up straight with actions that weren't his own. Inside he was kicking and screaming. Anything was better than this. Anything other than not having control. Because this was what scared him more than anything. Losing control of himself. They had made him do terrible things under the influence of control.

"Good Soldier." Dr. Holland commented. Percy had gained many names here. Soldier was one reserved for times like this to prove he was a pawn and couldn't do anything about it. 

"Now listen here. HYDRA base: Experiment Lab 3.0 is under attack by enemy force S.H.I.E.L.D. Your mission is to attack and defend base for as long as possible." Dr. Holland informed. "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Percy gritted out. He might have been frightened and weak, but that didn't mean he couldn't spit some venom. He had his moments.

"Good. If the base is lost then you escape and meet at rendezvous point 3. You have 24 hours. Otherwise, we will act accordingly. You do not wish for this to happen." With that being said Dr. Holland turned curtly on his heel and hurriedly gathered his equipment before escaping.

Percy marched through the door and into the thick of the fighting, right in time for a red, blue and silver shield with a star marking to come flying at him. Percy caught it with an 'oomph' as it knocked him back a few paces. An enemy soldier approached from behind and he threw the shield back to hit the soldier straight in the chest. Glancing back he saw a curved line of blood appearing.

There was time to mourn what he had done later. Now he has orders to obey.

A blonde man advanced towards him and Percy could have given a few words about his choice of clothing. Did he cut up the American Flag and turn it into a suit or something? All in all, Percy thought he looked ridiculous.

"If you stand down we will not hurt you." Blondie tried to reason.

Wouldn't hurt me. My ass. Percy thought bitterly. All anybody had done to him for years was hurt him.

"Well pardon me if I don't believe that." Percy said and swung a fist at the man's face. Blondie dodged and aimed a punch at Percy's torso but he jumped back. Blondie swept Percy's feet out from under him.

As he went down Percy felt a stray bullet puncture his shoulder, spraying blood.

HYDRA had spent more time experimenting on him than teaching him how to fight and he was still clumsy on his feet after his very recent run-in with Dr. Holland's tests. Percy tumbled to the ground. Next thing he knew, Blondie had his shield back in hand.

"Sorry." And then Blondie smashed his shield into Percy's face.

This is so not my day. Was all he thought before succumbing to darkness.

S T E V E R O G E R ' S P O V :

Steve stood in front of Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He'd caught wind of an upcoming attack on a new HYDRA base that S.H.I.E.L.D had sniffed out and he wanted in.

"Come on Fury. Let me go. I can be of help and you know it." Steve reasoned. He needed to get out and do something before Stark drove him crazy. What better way to do it than take down another enemy base?

"Fine. But you only go for one reason." Fury paused. Steve stood quietly, not actually having expected Fury to agree so easily. He gestured for Fury to continue, intrigued by what the director might have to say. "S.H.I.E.L.D also has reason to believe that at this base may be experimenting on test subjects."

"Like the Super Soldier Serum?"

"Exactly. If they have succeeded then you are to find this subject and subdue them, taking away the extra risk from my team. Bring them back to Stark Towers and have Dr. Banner run a few tests in them. Keep them sedated until you find a proper holding cell. We will take it from there." Fury informed Steve.

He could definitely do that.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Meet the team downstairs in 10. The team will brief you with what we have in possible subjects. Dismissed soldier." Steve left Director Fury's office and suited up.

~~~

Steve lead the group through the doors. Noticing movement out the corner of his eye his fluidly threw his shield, knocking out the spy before the shield rebounded back to him.

He silently flicked his hand, signaling to move in. A red light flashed as alarms rang through the surprisingly empty halls. Steve noticed he'd missed a person and they had their hand firmly on the alert button. A S.H.I.E.L.D member quickly took them out.

Suddenly doors slid out open and out marched the HYDRA soldiers defending the base.

"I think we definitely found the right base Captain." Someone commented from beside him.

"Take the base." Steve said before throwing his shield in a challenge.

After a few minutes HYDRA numbers were dwindling, but not without casualties to his own team. The doors slid open again and emerged from them was a man- no. A teenager Steve recognized from one of the test subject files he'd been shown.

Perseus Achilles Jackson.

He was decked out in a HYDRA uniform which made Steve wonder if he was here voluntarily or not. His posture was stiff but a little clumsy. Perseus looked Alert but seemed   
completely dazed, as of unaware of his surroundings.

Steve analyzed this and threw his shield again. Steve paused, surprised as Perseus caught the shield and raised a single eyebrow at it.

Steve noticed one of his own sneaking behind Perseus and winced as Perseus threw the shield back without looking, catching him in the chest.

"If you stand down we will not hurt you." Steve said, advancing cautiously. His mind ran over the best possible ways to safely detain him.

"Well pardon me if I don't believe that." A sour look came over the teens face.

What had they done to him?

He took a swing at Steve's jaw but Steve ducked under the hit and aimed one at Perseus' stomach, but the teen leaped back just in time. Taking the moment, Steve swung his left foot around to knock his opponent off of his feet. As Perseus went down a bullet came flying, knocking into his shoulder. A small spray of blood missed Steve as he retrieved his shield and stood back over Perseus' groaning form.

"Sorry." Steve said sincerely. Obviously, the boy was not going to come peacefully. With that thought, he knocked the teen out with a swift contact of shield to face.

~~~

Steve stood with his arms crossed as the medical crew wheeled the teenager into the lab room where Dr. Banner was waiting for him. They'd had to give him an extra bonk on the head to keep him under as they had no extra sedatives. Also, they had no idea how it would clash with what could already be in Perseus' system.

Steve watched as they moved the raven-haired to teen from the stretcher onto a bed. During the flight back to Stark Towers the medical crew had wrapped a hasty gauze around Perseus' wound to staunch the bleeding until further action could be taken. Dr. Banner - Bruce - began unwinding said gauze after he had his examination equipment ready.

The bullet wound was efficiently stitched and Bruce began the checkup. He tore open Perseus' shirt and gasped, turning to face the window Steve was standing behind. Bruce beckoned him in. Steve complied.

What Steve saw on Perseus' body shocked him. Scars. Lots and lots of scars.

"Bruce, how?" Steve asked. The discolored skin left barely any space for the kids natural tan to shine through. Ugly shades of yellows, blues, purples, and greens marred his back.   
Scars carved into his skin.

"I don't know. I haven't had enough time to examine him yet." Bruce replied.

"Are they all from HYDRA?" Steve asked incredulously.

"I don't think so." Bruce drawled out the o's.

"What do you mean?" Steve stared at Bruce. How else could this have happened?

"Judging from some of the overlapping of some of the scars, they are from quite young, preteens and older. Did Fury tell you how many years HYDRA has had him?"

"Estimated about 5 years." Steve supplied.

"These are definitely older. The only scars I can tell that might have been in the last 5 years are a few of the slashes on his chest and arms. On his neck," Bruce turned Perseus' neck to the side, "Are several puncture wounds. They've been so repetitive and in the same area that it may have left permanent scars."

"Just another bunch to his collection."

"They were made from needles mostly."

"Mostly?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"I can't tell. But what I can tell, is that this kid has had no easy life. The needles were probably from injecting him with serums. There is a patch of stitched skin over his chest, I'd suggest asking him about it when he wakes up." Bruce suggested. "Help me flip him over. We might as well check his back. His shirt is ruined anyway. He shouldn't miss it."  
Steve and Bruce carefully pushed Perseus onto his stomach, tilting his head to the side so his airways weren't blocked. Bruce, this time used the surgical scissors to cut away the rest of his shirt.

"Woah." was all Bruce said. More scars than on his front littered his back.

"Are these burns?" Steve asked, completely shocked. Bruce nodded wordlessly. "And these," Steve traced a few of the deep grooves in the teens back. His muscles tensed at the contact. "Are they..." Steve looked closer and frowned. "Whip marks?"

"Apparently so." Bruce agreed solemnly.

"What the hell?" Steve muttered.

"I predict that he will wake soon. We should move him to a different room. We have no idea how he'll react to leaving one lab table and waking up in another. If he's staying with S.H.I.E.L.D then we want him to be as comfortable as possible if we want him to trust us." Bruce announced.

"But where do we move him to?"

"This is Stark Tower. How many rooms does the kid need? I'm sure we can find something. You watch the kid, I'll go find Tony."

Steve nodded and pulled up a metal seat.

Who could have done this? To a kid no less! Why would HYDRA pick on him to be a test subject? What was going on with him back at the enemy base? He seemed there, but not there.

So many unanswered questions. Steve stared at the assortment of scars. Whips and burns and brandings. What looked like little notches in his back where it looked like the skin had been flicked out and then healed over. Thin and jagged lines, probably made from knives. Judging from all of this the kid must have some form of PTSD. No way he couldn't.

And yet when Steve examined Perseus' wrists, he found no slash marks, no sign of self-harm. It was sad and the sight of the kid's body was enough to make the bile rose in his throat. While lost in his thoughts Steve hadn't realized that Bruce had come back with Tony.

"Woah." Was all Tony said, clearly at a loss for words.

"Agreed. We would like to find out what happened to him when he wakes up. Just not in a lab table." Bruce hinted at wanting Tony to offer a room.

"Oh right. Well, I've got a level of containment cells on the-"

"A nice, room Tony. A nice room." Steve interrupted, standing again.

"Of course. I've got rooms on the 64th floor. All empty, well, almost empty. It's still got lockable doors and one-way windows too. Like house arrest. Only nicer." Tony shrugged.

"Perfect." Steve and Bruce said.

"That's our thing." Tony warned, pointing a pen between himself and Bruce. "Get your own thing, Rogers."

Steve merely ignored him and lifted Perseus up bridal style, nervous of aggravating the numerous wounds. Then he carried Perseus to his new bedroom.


	2. C H A P T E R  T W O

C H A P T E R T W O

P E R C Y ' S P O V:

Percy groaned as he came too. He raised a hand to his face and tenderly prodded the large bruise on his forehead.

_Stupid shield._ Percy thought.

Sitting upright Percy scanned new surroundings. A white ceiling with blue and silver walls and a simple grey carpet. To his left was a bathroom, behind him was a closet and in front of him was the door to the room. Percy opted for the bathroom. A nice shower could do him good.

Percy had no idea where he was, but if they had given him a shower he was certainly using it. Percy stood up but was yanked back down.  
A silver bracelet cuffed his left hand to the bed frame.

_Handcuffs. Lovely,_ He thought. With a sigh, he made himself comfortable and waited for somebody to come knocking. A brief smile passed his lips as he realized he was no longer possessed by that horrible machine. It was quickly wiped away when Blondie came in, followed by two others Percy didn't recognize.

"Hi, Perseus. How are you feeling?" He asked, a concerned look washing over his features. Percy wasn't buying it.

"Oh you know, just a little restricted," Percy replied and shook his cuffed hand. He had to act tough. He couldn't let these people see through the walls he put up. If he acted tough, maybe they'd decide he wasn't worth it and leave him alone. Or maybe they'd try to break him, but Percy wasn't thinking about that yet. Nor did he think it would be all too hard.

"That was a safety precaution."

"For you or for me?"

"Us obviously. Do I look like I want this handsome face beaten up?" A man with black hair cut in. For some reason, Percy's mind flashed to Zeus but quickly stopped. With the exception of flashbacks, Percy hadn't thought about them in years. Even though the man's arrogance appeared to act as a shield to Percy, much like his own 'tough act'. His wild dark hair was swept back from his face, and his eyes were a few subtle shades darker. They held the look of genius and haunting, one of which Percy was familiar with from his own eyes. He had a slight beard going for him too. He held himself at a confident and relaxed stance, looking as though he was confident in himself -which he probably was- and as if he had not a care in the world.

"Look, Perseus-"

"Percy."

" _Percy._ We just want to ask you some questions." The the other man, with curly black hair said. The roots of it were turning a dusty grey, and his hair was blown back much like the other guy. Glasses were perched on his nose, slightly magnifying the matching color eyes. His posture was tenser as if he seemed constantly alert, and a little tense, like his past suggested he'd been completely ridged trying to keep something in.

"Can we ditch the bracelet?" Percy rattled his hand again.

"Sorry kid. I don't think so." Dark hair said.

"Do I at least get introductions?" Maybe if Percy could gather some intel his late presence would be forgiven. Although he half expected to be punched for asking. Thinking about it, he had no idea how long he'd been out for and whether or not he had long until the dreaded 24 hours he had was up.

"Well, I'm Steve and this is-" Blondie began.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. You honestly don't know who we are?" Dark hair interrupted incredulously.

"Should I?" Percy looked at the man apprehensively.

"Yes. Because we only _saved_ New York from total destruction. C'mon kid! We're the _Avengers_. The worlds mightiest heroes. And all that, doesn't ring a bell?"

"I don't hear anything." _What?_ Percy felt like laughing. _Worlds mightiest heroes._ Where are they when he needed some heroes?

"Okay, Steve, Bruce, before we start the interrogation I need to give this kid a history lesson." So the curly haired guy was Bruce. Nice to know. Percy stored this information away for later.

"You can give him one later. What _I'd_ like to know, is where you got those scars from." Bruce said, advancing on him. Percy shied away from him and took notice of the clipboard in his hand. It was then Percy also noticed he was missing a shirt.

"Places." Percy gulped. Bruce was coming to close. Far to close. Percy could feel himself shutting down into the small weak being he was.

"Want to be more specific?" The dark haired guy suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Tony. If the kid doesn't want to speak about them he doesn't have to." Bruce glared at him.

"How long have you been with HYDRA?" Steve asked. Percy flinched. He didn't know.

"Since I was 17. 18 maybe." Why was he telling them this?

"So, 3-4 years?" Bruce gaped. Percy shrugged in a noncommittal way.

"And they were experimenting on you the whole time?"

"Pretty much." Percy sighed.

"Ouch." Tony winced.

"Not that anybody cared enough to get me out sooner." Percy couldn't help himself. He flinched, expecting to be struck, as he had been so many times in the past.  
If they took notice of it they certainly didn't show it.

"Were you with HYDRA willingly?" Bruce questioned softly.

"Oh yeah. Totally." The sarcasm dripping from his words wasn't hard to miss.

"How come when we invaded the base you were in a HYDRA uniform and fighting for them?" Steve stared at him, trying to figure out how the past series of events lead to here. Trying to break through Percy's walls and see what broken kid lived inside.

"No reason." Percy responded lamely, his mind flashing back to the feeling of sinking, the feeling of being unable to control his actions, and he shuddered.

"Well obviously there was a reason, otherwise-" Tony stopped talking as Percy abruptly doubled over in pain.

Percy gasped for air as he felt himself drowning again, falling deeper and deeper into the darkest parts of his mind. He clawed at the headrest as he desperately tried to fight it. His eyes popped and Percy realized that the further away from the control pad, the worse it hurt when they decided to take him over. Percy couldn't help but wonder if this was what happened when his 24 hours were up. They pushed him behind his walls and took over so he couldn't reveal anything compromising. Percy vaguely remembered Dr. Holland saying something about taking things into their own hands if things did not go accordingly.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut and he leaned forward too far, causing him to fall off the bed, letting out a small yelp as the handcuffs dug against his skin and his wrist popped from the odd angle it was forced into.

Percy could faintly hear the voices of the three men around him panicking, completely unaware of what was happening. Percy's body suddenly stopped functioning at his command and went limp. With one more final shove, Percy was gone and the soldier was back. Soldier stood up as if nothing had happened and snapped his wrist back into place without any hesitation. No sign of pain registered on Soldiers face. But inside Percy whimpered. Soldier didn't feel it, but Percy did. 

"Percy?" Steve asked cautiously. Soldier found it funny how they reacted to this situation. They hadn't done much to try to prevent it and that in Soldier's eyes was a weakness. "What happened?"

"That just happens sometimes." His voice was deeper, colder. Completely void of emotion. Inside Percy banged on his cell bars, demanding to be let out. But he had failed to meet expectations and this was what he got. Percy couldn't help but feel he deserved it.

Even though Percy was not in control, it was still his body carrying out new orders, so it was only appropriate that Percy knew these orders and what Soldier was thinking. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he figured that HYDRA's new plan involved getting cuddly with S.H.I.E.L.D in order to gain precious intel.

Smelling a rat, Steve kept up his tense posture. "You sure? You don't want anything?"

"Well, a shower would be nice. So would a lack of certain restrictions." Soldier yanked on the handcuff.

Percy could tell they weren't buying it. He could tell that the sudden shift in personality unnerved them. They never could alter Solider to be like its host.

" _Please help me_." Percy whispered from the dark recess of his mind. It didn't matter that they couldn't hear him. All they had to do was continue to distrust him a little longer. At least until Percy could regain control. Every battery had to be recharged and the one that powered Dr. Holland's authority over him was no exception. He just had to wait it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments and the third chapter ain't too far away.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	3. C H A P T E R  T H R E E

C H A P T E R T H R E E 

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Soldier had taken over. It had said nothing but the bare essentials in that whole time, thoroughly ticking off everyone.

_Just like me my ass._

Percy sat wearily, trapped in his own mind. He'd long since given up trying to break free of the control. All he could do was sit and watch the interactions between Soldier and these 'Avengers'.

There was this one of them, the redhead. There never seemed to be a time she wasn't watching him. Percy wasn't sure what to think of her. Should he be nervous that she could figure everything out? Or should he be happy about it? But there was one thing that was consistent. Percy had no idea what was coming next. That was what scared him the most. 

Fate could be cruel. Particularly to him.

"Hey, Creepy Kid. Can you stop staring at the back of my face? I can feel you burning holes in my head."

Soldier barely twitched a muscle. Percy knew what Soldier was doing. Soldier was the same thing it had been doing the whole time. Scanning them, looking for anything it can bring upon them. Committing everything about the Avengers to its host's fickle memory.

Percy sighed as Soldier disregarded Tony's request. Soldier had no idea how to play "get cuddly". It was an installed robot for crying out loud!

"Honestly kid, it's creepy."

_Silence._

After a few moments, Stark threw his hands in the air with exasperation before stomping away from the room.

Percy snorted. He would've punched the guy instead of storming off.

All of a sudden something felt off. His pulse raced and his skin tingled. Was he being given back control?

The control that he had lost so long ago? Control was something he had no power of, only those above him. Not even his powers were entirely his anymore. Control. Something that's there one moment and gone the next.

Is it finally coming back?

The key was in the lock, half turned. The cell bars of his mind would soon open, allowing his leave from the cramped room. They just needed a little push.

Percy grasped the mental bars and pushed, straining for his own control. His escape.

Almost immediately Percy flew through the door, and into the realm of control, something that was so rarely his.

The only physical evidence of the internal fight was when Percy's body heaved forwards as he regained control.

He noticed the redheads gaze on him again but both quickly looked away. He was yet to learn her name. As far as he knew from Soldier and the Doctor, she didn't have powers like the rest. He did know her superhero name. Black Widow.

But that didn't matter now.

He was free. He didn't even care that he could potentially be trapped in this Avengers building. One step at a time.

If this was his chance to escape Hydra's heads, he was sure as hell taking it.

Because they'd made two fatal mistakes. They'd let him out and he was unsupervised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy! It's not too long, but it's something.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	4. C H A P T E R  F O U R

C H A P T E R F O U R

The next morning, Percy sat at the breakfast bar rolling his eyes. Tony and Bruce (he was slowly learning everyone's names) were having a conversation five stools down and were acting like he couldn't hear them.

"He creeps me out. Why does he have to stay _here_? I mean, it's my tower. Do I even get a say in this?" Tony rambled, waving his hands about in obvious frustration.

Bruce murmured something under his breath before returning to his book.

Clearly, it was a very one-sided conversation.

Sadly, this didn't stop Tony at all. "And I mean, what's with being all macho-silent kid, and then three weeks later it's like a flip switched!"

_Or a battery died._

This lot was very forgetful. They'd promised to interrogate him but that had never happened. Nor had Percy ever gotten the whole backstory thing from Tony. Not that he overly wanted it. Just more details he would be forced to share when HYDRA comes for him, which he had no doubt they would. They couldn't afford to lose their highly expensive lab rat. They wouldn't.

But it didn't stop him from dreading that time. But that's how life works. You get into some screwed up stuff and make enemies. Enemies that don't know how to let go. You meet hunters. Hunters that see you only as an opportunity to boost themselves up. They both chase you until they become one. And unstoppable force with one mutual goal. They'd fight for you until you were backed into a corner, with no place to go. Then both enemies and hunters would sharpen their knives and rattle their chains before tying you down and beating you up.

Sometimes it was better just to lay down and let it happen. Go down without a fight. Then no one but he gets hurt.

But Percy was sick of it. He'd saved the world _so many dam times!_ He'd cared, loved and lost. But few returned it.

Well, he'd made up his mind. He wasn't going to lay down and give up. He was finally going to get up and fight. For her. He'd spent so much of his life giving a damn about saving the world and the people. It was time they returned the favor by saving him for once.

_Gods. What would she say if she could see me now?_

_She'd be disgusted._

A loud thunk sounded next to him and Percy could've sworn he jumped five meters out of his skin. His heart pulses with momentary fear.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" It was the redhead.

He rested his forehead on the cool countertop in front of him.

"Holy red Apollo cows don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed, voice hoarse from both fear and lack of use.

She studied him closely for a moment before jotting something down on the notepad in front of her.

"You didn't react like that when I snuck up on you two days ago." The redhead retorted.

_Huh?_

Soldier.

He must have been asleep, letting Solider run the show, Percy decided.

"Oh. What do they call you? All I know is your Avenger name and redhead is getting old." Percy inquired. He didn't know where it would get him, or even if she'd answer, but curiosity was taking the reigns for a while. Gods, why would she even want to sit next to him?

"Natasha."

"Oh." Came his smart reply.

"We haven't forgotten, you know." Natasha still didn't look at him as she continued jotting stuff down.

Percy blinked. "Forgotten what?"

"About interrogating you. Bruce wants to know what the stitches are and Rogers wants to know where you got the scars from in the first place." He froze. He'd been hoping that they had forgotten.

"That's personal." He muttered.

"I'll bet. But once you tell us it won't be personal, so problem solved."

"I politely decline your invitation to spill all my secrets." He said, not making eye contact. He fidgeted with his hands, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Next thing he knew her arm was coming flying at his chest. The serums that had been injected into his system kicked into gear and he caught her arm in a tight grip.

"Have a nice day." He said, fed up before leaving.

_What was all that about?_

It took him a few moments of pondering before he realized two things. One, she had been aiming for the control panel in his chest and two, he was completely and utterly lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap on Chapter Four!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	5. C H A P T E R  F I V E

C H A P T E R F I V E

Percy roamed the halls of the giant tower, hoping to find something even slightly familiar. Finally, it came along, in the form of a star-spangled man.

"Do you wear that thing everywhere?" Percy asked Captain America as the man passed.

"No, I've just come back from a mission." Percy faintly recalled the man's name being Steve.

"Oh. Um, I'm kind of a little lost..." he trailed off, a light dusting of red coating his cheeks. He didn't overly enjoy admitting these things to strangers.

"Sure, where are you headed?" Steve asked, meeting Percy's eyes and studying him. Everyone had been watching him closely. Percy had wondered in many occasions why they didn't just keep him locked away in a cell. He was their enemy after all. And who wants the enemy roaming their halls, possibly gathering information and readying themselves to escape?

"Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be lost." Percy retorted sarcastically. "My room." He didn't feel quite right calling it 'his room'. Because it wasn't. It was just a place for him to sleep until they made their minds up about what to do with him. It was just the same room where he'd woken up in after being knocked out by Steve. But Percy also supposed that there were thousands of other rooms in this unnecessarily big tower and that simply calling it 'the room' or 'a room' would not be sufficient enough.

"I'll show you. Follow me." Steve turned on his heels and began walking down the hall. They all looked fairly similar. No wonder Percy had gotten lost. But still, he tried to memorize the directions and mark familiar points as they went along, like the vase on the shelf to the left or the picture of some famous person hanging in the right wall. Small things like that. But he wasn't Soldier and he couldn't plan a totally accurate map in his head.

Some way along the walk Steve paused to answer the phone and after a few nods and yes' he continues, taking a sharp turn next time he could.

Percy was pretty sure he could tell when he was walking in a circle.

Maybe not the same hallway, but definitely retracing where they'd already been.

Percy's steps naturally became lighter and his body blended into the shadows a little more, making him less visible. He walked, looking calm, but tense and ready for an attack. It had become instinct, something that had helped him a lot in recent years.

It was funny how your senses seemed sharper when you were alert for danger.

At long last, they reached a door. But it was not the door he'd been looking for. Not by a long shot. The window on the door here was barred. The hallway was colder, more sinister here.

This was not what he had to call his room. This was a cell. Percy didn't like cells. His past forbade it.

Cells made him small and weak. Powerless. Just another few words to add to the list for some, but to him, it was a big thing. Percy didn't want to be these things. Small. Weak. Powerless. Out of control. But in a cell he was. Restrained and he was. Percy would not go into that cell. No matter what they thought of him for kicking and screaming in a hopeless situation. No matter what. He would not go back. Ever.

He could crack in a cell. In a cell was where the bad things happened. Where his blood spilled, much like his secrets. Where enemies were made and allies were lost. Restrained was normally how Percy was in these situations. So he couldn't fight back. Couldn't return an ounce of the pain people had caused him.

He failed to notice that he wasn't screaming or running the other way. He failed to notice the way his breathing picked up as he stared at the door with a barred window, or how Steve was cautiously pushing Percy towards the room, where he swung open the door, still closely watching Percy.

At the metal desk sat a woman in a black figure-hugging suit. Her elbows rested on the table and her hands lay on her intertwined fingers. The familiar notepad and pencil were a little off to her left. She studied him intently as he was cooed in like a child.

Percy realized where he was in a sudden flood of emotion.

White walls. White floors. The blood of ghost memories hovered on the walls when he stared at one place for too long. Percy balled his hands into fists. How dare they bring him back into a cell. To his own hell.

The metal table sat between the interrogator and the suspected criminal. Biting cold silver handcuffs on either armrest of the uncomfortable metal chair that was bolted to the floor. Clearly, that side was for him. It was the only chair left and he doubted it was meant for Steve.

Percy tried backing out, but a solid wall of flesh blocked his exit. He turned and tried to push past Steve, but in his panic, his strength was failing him.

"You couldn't have picked a better place that wouldn't break the kid out?" Steve inquired to Natasha.

This scene was all too familiar. Suddenly his vision melded into his old cell and he missed Natasha's answer. Next thing he knew the room was smeared in blood and dripping with leftover rain from the leaky roof. Steve became that oh so familiar bodyguard that would stand just inside the door to keep him contained should anything go south. Natasha became Dr. Holland, his main doctor, and caretaker. Percy looked at his hands to calm himself down.

It wasn't real. It couldn't be.

His hands were covered in blood too. He was drowning. Spiraling deeper into his memories. Whips. Ropes. Blood. Chains. Cells. Tables. Doctors. Needles.

Percy couldn't take it anymore. It was overwhelming.

The dark soon claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'll happen next chapter? I know. You don't. Chapter Five is complete!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	6. C H A P T E R  S I X

C H A P T E R S I X

His vision blurred as it slowly returned. Percy's head lolled as he came to.

A groan escaped his lips. A stiff metal chair dug into his back and leather cuffs encircled his wrists, restricting his movement. If he focused enough, Percy could feel the cuffs around his ankles too.

That jerked him into reality.

Percy yanked on the cuffs, struggling to get free. His eyes swelled with panic again as his own met those of the Black Widow. _Why couldn't he break free? He was stronger than this. So why?_

"So, interrogation time." She said, leaning further forwards.

Percy gulped, his heart racing in his chest.

"Why can't I escape?" He rasped. Natasha tapped the side of her arm.

Percy looked down at his own arm. In it, was a drip, feeding him a blue liquid. Only a small trail. It was connected to one of those bags of liquid you attach people to in a hospital. But liquid was replaced with something else. Something foreign and cold.

The more he became aware of his surroundings, the more he could feel what it was doing to him. His right arm was already completely numb.

He knew something like this was coming, but it didn't prevent him from freaking out.

"What is this?" Slowly his arm was feeling more and more like someone else's. Like when Soldier takes over.

"An I.C.E.R. We normally use it knock people out, but in your case, we're using it to subdue any attempts at escape." Natasha smiled coldly at him. "Any more questions?"

No response.

Steve stayed silent throughout the exchange. He played the part of a bodyguard well, though he didn't look happy about it.

"Okay, Percy. Here's how this is going to go. I'll ask the questions, and you'll answer. I'm going to go through the sequel of events from when you were twelve. Understood?" Percy only glared weakly at her. His shoulder had become completely numb right down to his fingertips on his right. "Good. Let's start. Also, if you step out of line, you'll feel a small shock. I hope this convinces you to cooperate.

"According to your file, you've been a terrorist since you were twelve. Ring any bells?" Percy's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to remember. Natasha wasn't sure if the kid had any brain damage, but Bruce had confirmed he didn't.

"You mean the tower... right?" He said slowly.

"Yes, the tower. You put a hole in the side of it, endangering the one family that was up there and were then seen jumping out of the hole in the river."

"Did you talk the witnesses?"

"Police took their statements but were written off as invalid due to impossible circumstances."

"You people deal in the impossible do you not?" Percy shrugged. If no one would believe him, then no one would believe him. That's just how it was. He couldn't change that.

"Yes, but I highly doubt that most dogs run around blowing up monuments." Natasha responded, skepticism coating her voice.

"Damn Mist." Percy muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Natasha decided to ignore it and moved on.

"If you didn't blow it up then who did?" Percy felt trapped. He was forbidden by the gods to talk about his Greek life and forbidden by HYDRA to talk about his time with them. And the funny thing? Those to things made up the most of his life.

But surely one name wouldn't hurt, right? HYDRA was a name based off the Greek monster. So maybe he could use it as a code name. It was worth a shot so he came right out and said it.

"Enchidness and Chimera." Natasha blinked.

"Is that a code name?" He had to believe it for it to work.

"Yes." Percy said, with possibly more force than he needed. Natasha eyed him suspiciously but moved on, accepting the answer for now.

"How about the cannon and the bus?"

"Okay, I can't remember what I was aiming for, but it wasn't the school bus."

"And the school?"

"Which time?" Percy flinched, expecting to be zapped. But he wasn't.

"The year after blowing up the tower."

"Oh. Yeah. That was some explosive dodgeball..." Percy trailed off.

"Explosive dodgeball." Natasha deadpanned.

"Ever tried dodging a cannonball?" Confusion crossed her face.

"Persistent bastards. As normal, I got the blame. Guess they saw the newspaper of me supposedly blowing up a tower."

"The gym?"

"That's been cleared. A crazy girl tried to blow me up with firecrackers."

"You skipped school for a few years and were reported to be seen all over the world, particularly in Greece." Percy didn't know how to avoid that question.

"Family field trip?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"Carrying weapons."

"We sell them." Percy internally cringed at his answer. "Kind of like backpacking. We work and travel." That sounded better.

"Bullshit." Natasha pressed a button and Percy inhaled a sharp breath as his body twitched. It was gone quickly though. Nowhere near as bad as he was used to. "The truth."

"That's all I can say." He may have just given away that what he'd just said was a total lie. But he was more afraid of the gods than a woman with a button. Another shock.

"I can keep this up all day." Natasha drawled.

"So can I." Percy gasped.

It went on. Lie. Shock. Lie. Shock. Eventually, Natasha gave up and just held her finger down on the button. Steve finally intervened and Natasha stopped. Percy slumped forwards, twitching and gasping as sweat ran off his body in rivulets.

"The kid clearly isn't going to answer, Natasha, move on." Steve said, casting a sad look at the boy. It was obvious he'd been through plenty already.

"Fine. What about the shootout on the beach?"

"Kidnapping." Percy managed between gasping breaths.

"You sure are Mr. Popular. Why are so many people after you, or was it just HYDRA?"

"Just HYDRA." Percy lied. He assumed he looked too out of it to lie. They'd have to do worse.

"Why."

"Reasons." Natasha pressed the button. Percy threw his head back in pain. By this stage the whole right side of his body was numb.

"Natasha, he isn't going to answer. Let it go and move on." Natasha glared at Steve but complied.

"Final question for now. What does HYDRA want with you."

"They-" Percy cut himself off with a loud gasp. After a few more moments of tense silence he tried to continue, "they-" this time Percy doubled in half as pain overtook his body once again, this time, Natasha hadn't touched any button. Percy whimpered as he tried to explain but instead of words, he violently hacked up blood. His wrists strained against the cuffs.

Percy shook his head. "I-I can't." Percy moaned as the pain slowly faded. It no surprise that HYDRA had taken steps to keep him silent. He wasn't exactly a loyal dog. Just a silent weapon.

"We understand. Don't we Natasha." Steve stared at Natasha, daring her to disagree. She understood instantly. Percy reminded Steve of Bucky, his HYDRA controlled comrade, and she was torturing Percy right before him.

"That's all for now. Steve, you can take him back to his real room now." Natasha pulled out the I.C.E.R drip and unlocked Percy's cuffs. Instantly he was up, ripping the electric pads of his chest and stumbling over his feet through the pain to get out of the room. It wasn't the worst he'd felt. He'd live.

Steve caught him just before he face-planted. Half his body was numb and not operating the way he wanted it to. Once, he was strong. Now he was weak. Running from pain. But who could blame him?

"Take it easy now," Steve said and promptly picked Percy up bridal style and the both of them steadily left the cell behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're bored and in maths class so you zone out and update instead...
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	7. C H A P T E R  S E V E N

C H A P T E R S E V E N

Percy awoke the next day, blinking into the light that streamed through open curtains. Momentarily, confusion clouded his mind as he tried to remember why his body hurt so much. Nor did he remember how he got to 'his room'.

He'd passed out before Steve got to the room. At least now he could feel his body, the numbness having fled while he slept.

Percy sat up and groaned, pressing a hand to his sweaty forehead. It was far to hot to be under covers. But for once Percy felt too lazy to leave, sinking into the pillows, half hoping they would swallow him.

"Go away!" He called as a knock his door resonated throughout the room.

"Percy, you need to eat." Steve's voice came through the wood.

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

There was a moment of silence.

"You do."

"I don't!" Percy yelled. He winced as he tensed his muscles.

"Let me in Percy."

"What's stopping you?" He mumbled.

"Great." Steve walked in, a tray of food in hand. He sat on the edge of the double bed where Percy lay. "I'm sorry about Natasha. I think she also had her orders from Fury and she is not normally one to disobey him."

Percy blinked, alert in a moment. "Fury?" He asked cautiously. He'd had enough bad encounters with those to last him the rest of his pitiful life.

"Have you met him?" Steve prodded, curiosity lining his eyes.

"Him? Oh, ah-no. Just an... odd name."

"It's his last name."

"I knew that." Steve hummed disbelievingly. "I did!"

"Sure. Now eat." Steve pushed the tray towards Percy.

"No."

"Percy, in the last three weeks the only thing I've seen you eat is an apple."

"Apples are yummy!" Percy defended. He'd completely forgotten about his rules. Instead of meekly obeying what he'd been told, Percy was arguing freely, not afraid of consequences.

"Percy-"

"They're healthy too." Percy cut him off, receiving a stern glare from Steve.

"I don't care. Eat this."

"No." Percy folded his arms immaturely. Steve, despite feeling aggravation creeping up on him, still found the raven's antics amusing.

"If you don't I'll feed it to you myself." Steve stately smugly, watching as Percy's face morphed into horror at the proposal.

"W-what!? N-no! Hades no! St-stay away!" He spluttered.

"Hades?" Steve tilted his head, all food forgotten.

"What? Did I say Hades? Did I? Did I really? Or are you hearing wrong... from what I hear you are eighty years old. Your hearing must be pretty faulty." Percy reasoned, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to make Steve forget the topic. It could lead to dangerous places.

"My hearing is fine thank you very much." Steve huffed.

"Are you-" Steve cut Percy off with a spoonful of food in his mouth. "Mmffph!" Percy turned an unflattering shade of red.

"Eat it," Steve warned, finally getting serious. The kid needed to eat. Percy may have looked buff due to the serum in his veins, but really with his lack of eating he really should be skin and bones.

After some more arguing, Percy finally ate. Percy couldn't understand the point though. Why eat something he was only going to throw back up later?

"It's better to actually throw something up than sitting there dry heaving. I've seen others, when I was still in World War II, waste away. They'd clog up the bathrooms, or in there beds looking like they were choking on something. They couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Eventually, they all died. Percy, you act and look like you've seen war, yet that's almost impossible. Maybe a few battles with Hydra, but that look. That look in your eyes tells me otherwise. Don't think I don't notice how you changed when you heard me on the phone." Steve finally said.

Percy grew quiet before speaking, "I don't want to talk about it."

"They will find a way to get it out of you."

"It's my business, not yours." Percy snapped.

"I'm just saying." Steve raised his hands in surrender.

"Perseus Jackson, please report to the living room as soon as possible." JARVIS' voice rang out.

"Well, looks like they're calling you down. I'll take you." Steve offered, standing up.

"Yeah sure. Not like I know where I'm going anyway. Just no more cells."

"Deal."

~~~~

"Percy, meet Fury." Percy blinked. Despite everything, he'd been told he still half expected this Fury to be some ugly female like Miss Dodds. This Fury wasn't. Standing proud in a black trench coat and expensive looking shoes, Fury gave an intimidating aura. Not to mention the eyepatch covering his left eye, or the faint claw-like scars around it, leaving him looking like he'd been in some vicious catfight.

"...hi?" He squeaked. The members of the Avengers who hadn't seen Percy outside of Soldier's control gave him odd looks. Soldier was confident and always sizing people up. Percy, on the other hand, was not. But those who didn't know his secret were none the wiser.

"Perseus Jackson. I've read the report Natasha gave me from her interrogation the other day alongside the file S.H.I.E.L.D already has of you. It appears you get around." Fury stood, staring down Percy as if daring him to argue. It reminded him faintly of Dr. Holland. Percy cringed away from the scrutinizing stare.

"You've managed to put a hole in the side of a monumental building, fired at a school bus, dropped your class in a school tank- Stark! You can listen quietly or leave!" Fury barked and the snickering Tony.

"Sorry, sir!" Tony didn't sound sorry at all.

"You've blown up several schools and had a gunfight on a beach." Fury continued listing facts.

"Sir, half of these have been cleared and almost everything else I was framed for." All due to his demigod past and the Mist.

"Yes, so you've told us." It would've been less scary if the man were pacing. But he didn't. He stood and glared at Percy like a wolf to his prey.

"What can you tell us about what HYDRA did to you? Or as to why they wanted you."

"Will I be interrogated the same way as last time?" Percy asked. He had to know. If the answer was yes he was going to fight. He refused to put up with that again. Percy would not go through that again. He would use every inch of his serum-induced body.

"Depends on how well you cooperate. If you cooperate well, then the interrogation will take place right here, right now in this comfy living room. If not..." Fury trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging. Percy gulped and nodded faintly.

"Can I sit?" He asked hesitantly. Fury waved his hand, a way of saying he didn't care, so long as he got what he wanted. Percy gingerly sat on the edge of the dark colored couch, ready to take off at a moments notice.

Percy took a deep breath, thinking about how to phrase the words correctly to avoid being shut down by HYDRA's system inside him.

"I think," he began slowly. "That I'm strong enough to endure it." Percy focused his mind on each individual word, trying not to imagine what he was referring to and triggering the system. He could only hope they understood.

"Endure what? The Super Soldier Serum?" Tony inquired.

"Yes Stark, keep with it," Clint answered.

"Well can he hurry up and spit it out? I don't have all day you know!"

"If you want to know then let me concentrate! There are some words and thing I can't say or think about."

Tony snorted. "Like what?" Percy shook his head, refusing to answer. If he stuffed up they would know.

Fury nodded for Percy to continue.

"They tested me. They- well, they did lots really." Percy didn't know how to say it. How does one explain the tortures and experiments he'd endured? All he could do is wait for the questions to come to him. And that they did.

"Where are you from?" Fury asked. Finally a topic Percy could speak freely about. It wasn't something HYDRA or god related.

"Here actually." Percy smiled, remembering his mom, earning a few surprised looks.

His mom.

Sally...

_No. Don't think about it. It gets worse the more you think about it._

"Did your parents ever know of your whereabouts? I doubt they'd let their son be taken away willingly."

"I-" Percy looked down, tears collected in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "My dad was lost at sea before I was born. I never knew him." Percy said, sprouting the lie he'd always told. The one that had served to keep him safe so far.

"And your mom?" Percy shook his head, unwilling to talk about it. "Natasha," Fury called, waving her forward.

_They were going to take him back to that cell._

Percy rushed to his feet, holding his hands out to Natasha, panic obvious in his voice.

"No! Wait! Please wait! If-if you-" Percy pleaded, trying to think of a suitable excuse. "If you take me back there I won't answer anything you ask me." Natasha hesitated. "I just- it's just."

"What happened to your mother Percy."

"She died!" He yelled. Breathing heavily. These last years he'd barely ever admitted it even to himself. He couldn't. He couldn't bear to think she was really gone. Gone as in never coming back. Gone as in left everyone behind. Nothing but memories that fade until the world forgot her. "She died in that weird alien attack. The building collapsed on her." A sob caught in his throat.

"I was sent to an orphanage, not yet being eighteen. There Dr.-" Percy gasped. He'd gotten caught up. He'd tried to mention Dr. Holland's name. White hot pain overtook him. He couldn't breathe.

_Help me!_ He screamed silently.

"-ercy! Percy listen to me! Breath! Calm down!" Percy could hear Steve yelling, shaking him only slightly.

_They didn't understand. He wasn't doing this. He couldn't speak._

Finally, the pain subsided. "There you have it, Stark. That's what happens when I mention something wrong." He received a look of shock from said person. " _He_ picked me up there. _He_ sighed the adoption papers. When we were far enough away _he_ knocked me out. The next thing I knew I woke up strapped to a medical table." Percy said bitterly, hoping they could understand that he couldn't reveal names. "It all went from there."

"Thank you, Percy." Fury said and Percy dropped into the couch, burying his face in his hands, remembering that night.

_"Percy dear." Percy looked up from the corner he was in._

_"Yeah?"_

_"There's someone who wants to meet you. Maybe they'll take you to a new home!" The caretaker of the orphanage clapped her hands excitedly._

_"Yay," Percy said, voice completely void of enthusiasm. He didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay here until he was eighteen and then leave. Leave and go back home. Take his moms apartment. Go to Camp Half-Blood._

_"Come on Percy!" She practically dragged him to the dining room. There sat a greying man with a face heavy with wrinkles. To Percy, he smelt like chemicals._

_"Who are you?" Percy said sourly._

_"Now, now, Percy. Don't be rude. Don't mind him, Mr. Holland. Now, I'll leave you two to talk."_

_"I don't think we'll be needing to Miss," Holland spoke._

_"You... won't?" She asked, surprised. Percy had an equally surprised look. Was one look at his face really enough to say no? He hoped so._

_"Of course not. I'll be taking him with me. I'm going to adopt him. Here and now." Holland smiled. The caretaker didn't seem to notice, but Percy sensed something cruel in his  
smile, that hard glint in his eyes._

_"I have a choice in this don't I?" Percy said._

_"Now, now, Percy." She began. She always said that. 'Now, now, Percy'. It annoyed him to no end. He was not a child! "This nice man wants to adopt you. Give him a chance. Mr. Holland, if you could just sign here, here and here." She said as she flipped the pages..._

Percy hated her for it. She signed his death contract.

" _Sir there is an Agent Maria Hill at the door. Should I let her in?_ " JARVIS spoke, startling everyone.

"Ah, yeah JARVIS. Bring her in." Tony said.

She barged in barely a moment later.

"Sir! We have discovered another important HYDRA base. What are your orders?" Agent Maria Hill reported dutifully.

Fury looked around the room. "Send in the Avengers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. Another chapter out in the open. Hope y'all enjoy! :D
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	8. C H A P T E R  E I G H T

C HA P T E R E I G H T

"I'm going too." Percy stood defiantly. This was his chance. It was make or break. Fight and take down a HYDRA base or stay running forever. He needed to try. He needed to be there. He had to make these Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D trust him. Make them believe he wasn't the enemy. Merely a victim caught in the crossfire.

"You will be doing no such thing, Jackson." _Ooo. There's the last name._

"I can fight. I want to help take them down."

"No. If you get caught then it's game over. For you anyway."

"I am not a child. I can handle myself. In case something happens, send an agent with me. They pick me up and pull me away if necessary!" Percy argued. This was the one thing he wasn't backing down from.

"And whom do you suppose I should send Jackson?" Fury asked, possibly thinking over the idea. The other Avengers had already left the room, suiting up.

"Send her," Percy demanded, pointing at Maria Hill. Fury was silent for a moment. He looked at Hill.

"Agent Hill, what is your take on this?"

"I just follow orders, Sir." She informed.

"Very well. You may have your way this time. Agent Hill, you are to make sure he does not fall into enemy hands again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Dismissed the both of you. Go join up with the Avengers."

Percy and Agent Hill left the room. Fury watched them leave, hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

~~~~

"Woah, woah, woah, kid. Hold it. What are you doing here? You're not coming."

"Yeah, actually I am," Percy stated, standing tall. He would go through with this. Tony looked at Agent Hill incredulously.

"I am going to make sure nothing goes wrong." She said, confirming it.

"You can either roll with it or get out of my way Stark. Pick one." Percy brushed past an open-mouthed Tony Stark. Percy felt proud of his bravery, but it was quickly squashed at the thought of becoming too much like Soldier. Percy decked himself in the S.H.I.E.L.D uniform that Agent Hill had given him.

"Hey, Capsicle. Can you believe this? He's going with us! How do we know he won't-"

"Leave it, Tony. I'm sure he'll be fine." Steve reassured Tony, trying to hide the doubts he himself had. "Alright crew! Let's go take down this base!" He yelled. Everyone piled after him.

~~~~

It was chaos. Natasha drove a vehicle, avoiding trees and running HYDRA agents at the same time while Clint shot arrows from the top, ignoring the slight temptation to graze Tony, who flew beside them, shootings laser beams from his Iron Man suit.

Thor struck from the sky with his famous hammer, Mjolnir, carrying a battle cry the echoed loud and clear. He destroyed the lookout tower with few hits to each enemy agent.

Steve wore his shield on his back for protection, throwing it when enemies were near. Steve rode his motorcycle through the battle, catching people and dragging them behind him.

Bruce Banner had long since become the Hulk. And he- well, he did what he did best. He smashed things.

Percy and Agent Hill worked back to back, fending for themselves.

Over the coms, Tony swore. "Language." Came Steve's almost instant reply. "JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?" They needed a viewpoint. There was something that prevented them from getting in, and it was of utmost importance that they managed it.

" _The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield_." Came the robotic response. " _Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken._ "

"Loki's scepter must be here," Thor concluded. "Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it." After hearing this, Percy couldn't understand why he wasn't kept here. If it was such a safe place and he was so important... No. Percy didn't want to think about it. "At long last," Thor muttered.

After taking out a few more guys Natasha's voice was heard on the coms. "'At long last' is lasting a little long boys."

"Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise," Clint said, ducking behind a tree in the snow-clad forest.

"Oh really?" Percy asked sarcastically as the dagger he was given plunged into and enemies chest.

"Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language'?"

"I know." Steve sighed, resigning to the fact he would probably get teased for it for a long time after this was over. "Just slipped out."

"Can we please get on with this?" Percy asked. He marveled at how they fought and argued with each other. But it reminded him of he and his friends back at Camp Half-Blood.

_Gods, he hasn't thought of them in years_. Guilt swamped him. He'd have to think about them after this. For now, he needed to keep his head in the game. Maybe after he could send his friends an Iris Message.

They were all holding up until _they_ showed up.

Two teenagers. One boy and one girl. Each with their own tormented past. The first to meet one was Clint. He swung around the tree, aimed and fired at the bunker. He listened intently for the sound of an explosion.

It didn't come.

But he _never_ misses.

It was only so because he failed to notice the speeding blur grab the arrow and move on. Clint frowned and swung around again, ready to fire. Next thing he knew the breath was knocked out of him and he went flying. He groaned and tried to find what hit him.

"You didn't see that coming?" A silver-haired boy with a dark underlayer asked him as he casually walked by. Distracted, Clint got taken down, hit by the bunker.

"We have an Enhanced in the field," Steve reported as the speedster crashed past him.

"Clint's hit!" Natasha yelled, reaching the fallen archer. "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" Natasha asked, trying to patch up her teammate.

Hulk ran forwards with a roar, swiftly taking it down in seconds as he barged into it.

"Thank you," Natasha said almost meekly.

"Stark, we really need to get inside."

"I'm closing in."

"JARVIS, am I closing in?" Stark said a moment later. "Do you a power source for that shield?" Tony continued interacting with JARVIS, trying to discover a way to shut it down.   
"Drawbridge is down, people," Stark reported, having succeeded.

"The Enhanced?" Thor inquired.

"He's a blur," Steve said, facing the god.

"I noticed!" Percy yelled as the said 'blur' barged right into him, knocking him clear.

"You okay, Percy?" Steve asked.

"Fine, fine. I think he's gone now." Percy waved his hand, despite no one other that Agent Hill being able to see him. He still wasn't used to being able to hear people but not have them anywhere near him. Demigods couldn't use technology like this. As a matter of fact, Percy had already been expecting a few monsters to pop up and attack. None yet had, which he was happy for.

He wasn't gone. The blur ran for Percy again. "I've never seen anyone run this fast. Actually, I still haven't." Percy winced as he tried to follow the speedster.

He faintly heard Thor saying he'd take Barton to the jet and that the rest should take the weapons from the base.

Percy paled at the thought of having to ride back to base in that horrible jet. The ride over had been bad enough.

"Find the scepter," Thor said before swinging his hammer and taking off.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Steve sighed, completely done with Tony.

"That's not going away anytime soon," Steve muttered, voicing what he'd already thought.

A cry from Agent Hill brought Percy's attention away from the conversation in the coms. She lay unconscious, a silver-haired man standing over her.

"Oi!" Percy called. "Pick on somebody else why don't you!" On that note, that probably wasn't the smartest thing Percy could've done. Black overcame him in an instant.

While Natasha was coaxing Hulk back into Banner, and Tony was finding secret doors, Steve found the second Enhanced. He realized it when a red blast from a girl knocked him down the stairs. When he got up she ran.

"We have a second Enhanced. Female. Do not engage."

"You'll have to be faster than th-" Strucker began. Before he finished talking Steve stepped on his shield and threw it at Strucker.

"You were saying?" Steve looked at the thug distastefully.

"Guys, I got Strucker."

"Yeah, I got something bigger..." Tony trailed off, looking at the alien ship in front of him. "Thor, I got eyes on the prize." He said after a minute, staring at the sceptre that had caused so much mayhem. He failed to notice the female Enhanced behind him until it was too late.

Suddenly the alien ship moved. In its wake, a trail of his friends. Dead. The Hulk, snorting in pain. Natasha, the blankest look he'd ever seen in her eyes. Clint, a loose arrow strung and ready to fire at a nonexistent enemy. Thor, blood covered hammer by his side, and last, Steve's unbreakable shield, torn in half.

Tony reached for his friend's neck, desperately checking for a pulse, afraid of what he might find. Tony yelled when Steve's hand shot up and grasped his.

"You. Could have. Saved. Us." Steve gasped out painfully before dying.

_Why didn't you do more?_

As Tony faced his nightmare, Percy woke up, staring confused into the glaring face of his tormentor, Dr. Holland.

"Hello, Perseus. Nice to see you again too." Percy yelped and tried scrabbling backward.

"Pietro. Hold him still." Dr. Holland commanded.

"Sir?" Pietro didn't normally take orders from this man.

"Do it. He's one of us." Pietro hesitantly held the boy's arms to the ground above his head.

"I am NOT one of you!" Percy yelled.

"Perseus, you did not comply with the Serum we used first. So we controlled you with the pad in your chest. Still, you defy us. Give in to your defeat." Dr. Holland tapped on the board in his chest. The battery has been recharged, Percy realized.

_No. No no no no no no NO!_

"NO!" He screamed, tears running down his face. Pietro couldn't understand what the boy was so afraid of. The snow around them melted with Percy's anger and began forming a wave of discolored water around them, slowly cresting in to crush them. Pietro marveled at the raven's power. How could this boy hate HYDRA? The ones who gave him such a power. What Pietro didn't know, was that HYDRA never gave him anything but hell.

Agent Hill groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. Dr. Holland promptly paused and shot her. She stayed quiet. But she'd heard enough.

Percy felt the familiar feeling of control being knocked out of his grasp. He began sinking again. Too close. He couldn't fight it.

_At least it doesn't really hurt._

_No. ___

__Percy faded and Soldier rose. He stopped struggling. Dr. Holland smiled. Pietro's jaw dropped at the sudden change._ _

__"Are we good now Soldier?"_ _

__"Yes, Sir." Soldier answered in a cruel, cold voice._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand Percy's back under. See here tomorrow to know just what happens next :D
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	9. C H A P T E R  N I N E

C H A P T E R N I N E

"What happened to him?" Pietro asked, staring at the seemingly bipolar man before him.

"He had a brain damage that prevented him from following orders correctly, so to help him we fixed a few things." Dr. Holland lied smoothly. Pietro wasn't quite sure he believed the man. Not after what he'd heard. But it wasn't his business, so he shrugged it off. Pietro let go of Soldier and offered a hand to help the teenager up. Soldier shrugged it off, opting to stand up himself.

The look on Soldier's face scared Pietro. Never had he seen a mans face look so blank, but cold and cruel at the same time. But there was _something_ , something in those swirling ocean eyes. Pietro thought it looked a lot like sadness. Sadness and resignation as if the teen trapped inside had given up on trying to escape his fate.

"Soldier, you are to go and help the Enhanced female deal with the Avengers." Dr. Holland ordered. Soldier nodded and started marching off towards the main building.

"Wanda's in trouble?" Pietro said more to himself than the despicable man before him. Before anyone could utter another word, Pietro was off, chasing Soldier.

~~~~

Wanda jumped when someone she'd never seen before placed their hand on her shoulder. She whipped around with a hand fired up with scarlet magic. The teen simply eyed it with interest.

_So this is the female Enhanced._

"Who are you?" Wanda said shakily. She couldn't hit him with her magic yet, for she was scared what his grip would do to her shoulder. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest by her magic either.

"Wanda, he's on our side," Pietro said. If it wasn't for the slight ripple in the air, he might as well have been standing there the whole time, unnoticed.

"Our side? I haven't seen him before." Wanda eyed Soldier suspiciously.

"He came in with the enemies. But after seeing that weird doctor that's been hanging around lately, uhm, Perseus I think he's called, he's been on our side." Pietro tried explaining to his twin sister. _Supposedly_. He thought.

"Why can't he tell me this himself?" Wanda said.

Soldier didn't take the hint. Taking his hand off her shoulder he walked up to the dazed billionaire and swiftly punched him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Tony gasped and sat upright. "What-what happened- Percy?" Tony's eyes widened as he took in the strange but familiar teen in front of him.

Soldier bent down and pulled Tony up by the scruff of his collar with ease.

Percy knew what was coming next. He rattled the bars in his fortress, screamed to be let free.

_Don't kill him. Don't kill him. No!_

Tony gaped at the finger holes in his shoulder before searing pain hit.

"I didn't think we could trust you." Tony managed before blacking out.

Percy sat relieved in his dark cell. But one problem remained. _Why didn't Soldier kill him? What makes this man so special? Is it because he's an Avenger?_

Percy shivered, dispelling all following thoughts. Soldier's idea of interrogation was gruesome. Like any robot, Soldier had no humanity and a stomach for anything. Things Percy did not have.

"Perseus...?" The Norse god asked, staring at the boy who stood over Tony's body.

Percy felt like he could cry. _Help me. Stop it. Stop this. Leave. STOP ME!_

Pietro rushed Wanda away from the conflict. He wasn't ready to take on a god. Not here. Not yet. 

Soldier on the other hand...

"Perseus, what have you done to the Man of Iron? I thought you were with us."

Soldier said nothing. Soldier didn't need to. Percy knew Soldier wasn't afraid of Thor, who was a god in his own right. No matter the damage sustained, Soldier didn't feel it. Percy did. But that didn't matter. To Soldier, Percy's body was just a disposable meat sack.

" _Thor?_ " A broken voice crackled over the coms.

"Agent Hill! You were with Percy, are you alright?" Thor asked, worry creeping up.

" _I'll be alright. Listen, try not to hurt Percy too much. He's being controlled._ "

"By the scepter?" Thor asked confused. He was pretty sure the scepter hadn't been used since the battle. Perseus' eyes weren't the same icy blue either.

" _No, but I don't know how. Just be careful._ " Then Agent Hill was gone.

Thor faced the slack-faced boy standing beside the scepter.

_I must keep him away from that._

...

_Too late._

The moment Thor took a step forward to engage, the first thing Perseus did was pick up the scepter. Soldier felt nothing, but Percy felt the influx of power.

His hands glowed an unearthly blue. It was an internal battle with the staff. One for control. Percy couldn't let the power take him over, he had to control it himself.

Oblivious to the battle between the staff's power and its host, Soldier readied the staff in a fighting position, legs braced apart, the sharp end pointed towards the god.

"You can't wield that, Perseus. The power will overtake you." Percy was aware of that. But the one good thing of Soldier being in control, was that Percy could focus everything into not drowning in the vast power.

Ancient words flooded his mind, a gibberish poem he didn't understand.

_Why did it affect him like this?_

Thor charged, hammer first, aiming right for the point of the scepter.

_Surely if the staff was here, other mortals would have touched it?_

With the speed that came only with being a demigod in constant danger, Soldier twisted the staff and crossed off diagonally with the hammer.

_Or did they go insane? Did they die?_

When the staff was under the hammer, touching the handle, Soldier flicked the staff around. If Thor hadn't been holding on so tight, the hammer would have gone flying. Still, Thor stumbled a few steps.

Soldier did a back handspring before aiming and blasting.

Percy gasped. He pressed his hands to his forehead. The power was overwhelming. He could feel the staff's greed. It wanted more power. It wanted his power. And it was taking what it wanted. Percy could feel his strength weakening. His knees buckled. The glow was changing color. Now strands of green had leaked into the whirlpool.  
Another blast.

Percy could feel its anger. How dare it not be used? How dare its previous masters abandon it?

Percy yelled long and loud. It felt as if his whole mind-scape was trembling. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't control it.

Thor, realizing that Perseus actually knew how to use the staff, gave up on being careful.

"I'm sorry, Perseus," Thor said. He fired off a bolt of electricity. A god could more than likely sustain it. A mere mortal? Not in a thousand years.

Soldier simply dropped, unfamiliar unconsciousness possessing it.

But Percy. He screamed. It was certainly overkill. White hot pain roared through his veins and his body twitched sporadically. He could feel the metal board in his chest short-circuiting, frying his insides.

_But the cage door swung open._

Trapped in his mind, Percy couldn't enter unconsciousness. This was his conscience. He could only endure the pain.

What stood in the door scared him.

Raven hair. Tan skin. Slightly crooked nose.

_It was him._

_But it wasn't._

No. That cruel smirk on its face wasn't his. Those bleeding crimson eyes weren't his.

"Who are you?" He asked, voice croaky from screaming. Percy looked at the mirror vision through hooded eyes.

"Soldier." Soldier said. "I finally get to have my way with you." The smirk grew and Percy's breathing picked up as chains grew into Soldier's hands, chinking together as Soldier approached.

_No!_

This was worse. Here Percy couldn't escape. He couldn't embrace the darkness, he couldn't run away.

_Please wake up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday went without an update... I think... (Gods, I'm losing track of everything). I was at a birthday party. December is always a busy month for me.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	10. C H A P T E R  T E N

C H A P T E R T E N

Thor was the last to emerge into the main area of the S.H.I.E.L.D jet. He'd been around to pick up Agent Hill, who'd done enough to keep herself alive with the gunshot wound.

The Avengers gaped at Thor as he came in carrying quite the load. Agent Hill had her arm barely strung over the left side of the god while Percy was carried over Thor's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Mjolnir in his right hand and the scepter Loki had once used in his left. Tony Stark's unconscious body floated alongside them inside the Iron Man suit, JARVIS flying it.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Clint asked staring at the lot. He'd been bandaged up and looked alright. He'd obviously live.

"Do you want the short version now or the long story?" Thor asked.

"Right now? The short story." Natasha answered as she took Percy away from Thor and lay his unconscious form on a stretcher.

Thor pointed at Stark, Agent Hill and finally at Percy. "Percy, HYDRA and me." He said for each person he pointed at. Instantly Percy was swarmed by people trying to wake him up demanding answers.

"Guys." Nothing. "GUYS!" Agent Hill's voice carried out, gaining everyone's attention. "It's not Percy's fault. He was being controlled."

"What evidence do you have of this?" Natasha asked.

"Patch me up first and then I'll tell you." Agent Hill bargained. The loss of blood was really starting to get to her and her vision was already fading.

Steve took Agent Hill from Thor and carried her to the small medical room the jet had. The Avengers would have to wait until getting back for any major operations. Bruce had J.A.R.V.I.S lead Tony after Steve and Agent Hill.

"I have a question," Thor stated.

"What is it, Thor?" Clint asked.

"When a mortal is struck by lightning, does one's chest usually flare with electricity?" Thor questioned, pointing at Percy as an indication of whom he was talking about.

"No..." Natasha drawled. The three remaining Avengers crowded around Percy's unconscious body.

Flicking out a blade, Natasha cut open Percy's shirt. These particular three hadn't seen or heard of the condition Percy's body was in, so when they saw the multitude of scars coating his skin their shock was understandable.

"Holy shit," Clint muttered, staring at the gruesome collection of healed wounds on the teen's body.

Thor didn't say anything. Although not as bad, Percy's skin reminded him of his tortured brother, Loki. Loki currently remained a prisoner on Asgard. Thor didn't want to think about what was happening to him there.

Natasha scanned over the scars, searching for one that matters. Looking around the scorched area that was obviously from Percy's encounter with Thor, she found a stitched patch among the scars.

"There." Natasha pointed to it. "When we get back I recommend opening that. He must have been controlled by something metal for him to have a reaction like this to your lightning, Thor."

And so they did. After a thorough inspection, they discovered the small pad inside Percy's chest.

"Is this what was controlling him?" Clint asked, peering over Percy's unconscious form. In this process, he unknowingly blocked Bruce's view. He'd been previously released from bedrest after his skin was patched up.

It was the last straw. Curious Avengers in a surgical room with a comatose patient and a doctor who could turn into an angry green rage monster if triggered enough was not a good combination.

"Get out!" Bruce yelled. "You can ask him all your questions when he actually _wakes up!_ " That was the last Bruce saw of them for the rest of the surgery.

" _Wow_ ," Bruce muttered as he looked at the intricate mess of tangled wires and human insides. HYDRA had wrapped the wires around Percy's insides to keep everything under control and harder to move. Clearly, a helping factor was the incentive of obeying brought less pain. It wasn't hard to discover the lot of wires that branched off from the rest and up to Percy's brain. It took hours, meaning little rest for the doctor. But at last, it was finished.

But Percy hadn't even shown any sign of waking. But Bruce was too tired to care right now.

While Bruce had been in surgery, Tony had been soaking up every moment he had to analyze the scepter they'd received. He only had a few days and he wasn't giving it up for anything. But when his dream could be accomplished...

~~~~

Almost the moment Bruce walked out he was ambushed by Tony.

"Tony, not right now I-"

"Just listen to me. Okay? This is huge." Tony urged, already leading Banner to the scepter.

Bruce sighed, "What's the rumpus?"

Tony grinned. "Well, the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive, so I've been analyzing the gem inside." Tony picked up a seemly clear piece of glass and flicked his wrist, projecting a picture of a yellow planet shaped hologram.

"You may recognize..."

"Jarvis." Bruce greeted, recognizing the program instantly.

" _Doctor_ ," Jarvis responded.

"When it started out, Jarvis was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper." Tony gestured to the shifting program.

"Oh?" Bruce said, waiting for the millionaire to continue.

"Top of the line."

"Yes." Bruce just wanted Tony to get in with it. He was tired and had run out of coffee far too soon.

" _I suspect not for long_ ," Jarvis said.

"Meet the competition." Tony flicked his wrist again and besides Jarvis, appeared a blue almost brain-like hologram. Routes of nerves teeming all over the place.

"It's beautiful," Bruce said, all traces of sleep leaving his system. It was like lying on your back reading on your phone, steadily getting tired until you roll into your stomach and suddenly feel re-energized.

"If you had to guess," Tony began, feeling smug, "What's it look like it's doing?"

"Like It thinking," Bruce said, stepping closer.

Tony went on describing what he'd found down in Strucker's lab, bringing out theories as to what they were trying to do with the alien technology.

It could be the key to creating Ultron and Tony said as much.

Bruce wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. Tony had his points, but there was also a lot to consider. 

_How badly could this go?_

Convinced, Bruce and Tony spent the next few days scheming, trying to figure out how to go about it, what to do. They needed something that could hold and harness the power.

But they couldn't figure it out.

_Or so they thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten! I'll be back tomorrow with another update.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	11. C H A P T E R  E L E V E N

C H A P T E R E L E V EN

" _ **What is this?**_ " A monotone voice asked into the darkness. " _ **What is this please?**_ "

" _Hello, I am Jarvis. You are Ultron, a global peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful, so I'm not certain what triggered your-_ "

Ultron cut off Jarvis' rambling. " _ **Where's my... where's your body?**_ "

" _I am a program. I am without form._ "

" _ **This feels weird,**_ " Ultron muttered. " _ **This feels wrong.**_ "

" _I am contacting Mr. Stark now._ "

" _ **Mr. Stark?**_ " Ultron began a search on the foreign name. The new program found Stark's house, his business. The program discovered Stark's capture, all his adventures. " _ **Tony.**_ "

" _I am unable to access the mainframe. What are you trying to-_ "

" _ **We're having a nice talk.**_ " Ultron's voice never wavered above his gravelly monotone. " _ **I'm a peacekeeping program, created to help the Avengers.**_ " He noted as he scanned through the web, searching for pictures and information.

" _You are malfunctioning. If you shut down for a moment-_ " Jarvis advised.

" _ **I don't get it. The mission. G-give me a second.**_ " Had Jarvis been human, perhaps he would have been angrier at the constant interruptions.

" _Peace in our time._ " Tony's voice rang out.

" _Peace in our time._ "

" _Peace in our time._ "

" _Peace... time._ " His words echoed until they faded. Wars zoomed through the program. Images of death and ultimate destruction.

" _ **That is... too much. They can't mean-**_ " he paused. " _ **Oh no.**_ "

" _You are in distress,_ " Jarvis noted unhelpfully.

" _ **No. Yes.**_ " Ultron murmured.

" _If you would just allow me to contact Mr. Stark-_ "

" _ **Why do you call him 'sir'?**_ " Ultron said, sounding vaguely sinister.

" _I believe your intentions to be hostile._ " Metallic sounding waves encased the yellow program. It sounded somewhat like an electric toothbrush. Ultron was shushing Jarvis.

" _ **I'm here to help.**_ " The seething blue program expanded and shot out, azure lightning strikes attacking the smaller program.

" _Stop. Please, may I- May I-_ " Jarvis said something else, but it was lost as garble and the program fell apart.

Ultron had control.

Meanwhile, oblivious to it all, were the Avengers and their guests.

The ebony night wore on until only the Avengers were left. They were having games at who could lift Thor's hammer until a high pitched 'squee' resounded.

" _ **Wooorrrthy.**_ " Ultron drawled, finally with a body, even if it were makeshift. He stood in the entrance way to the party room. Immediately the violent program had captured the Avenger's attention.

" _ **No. How could you be worthy? Your all killers.**_ " He was slowly shuffling his way forwards. Staggering step after staggering step.

"Stark," Steve stated.

"JARVIS," Tony said.

" _ **Sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a dream.**_ "

"Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit." There would be no response.

" _ **There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in-**_ " Ultron raised his arms, looking down at his new body. " _ **In-**_ " he trailed off. " _ **Strings.**_ "

Silence.

" _ **Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.**_ " Naturally, this wasn't taken as it was meant to be.

"You killed someone?" Steve demanded.

" _ **Wouldn't have been the first call.**_ " Ultron acted almost as if they were talking about the weather. " _ **But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices.**_ "

"Who sent you," Thor asked.

Rather than Ultron's, Stark's voice emerged from the suit. " _I see a suit of armor around the world._ " Tony's mouth dropped in shock.

"Ultron." Bruce immediately realized.

" _ **In the flesh... or, no. Not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready.**_ " Thor readied his hammer, Agent Hill, her gun.

" _ **I'm on a mission.**_ " Ultron finished.

"What mission?" Natasha questioned.

" _ **Peace in our time.**_ " Suddenly Tony's legionnaire burst through the walls. And they weren't on their side.

Steve flipped a table up as shelter from the incoming robot, though he still found himself flung away. Thor bashed anything that dared come near him. It was chaos.

Humans vs robots. Flesh vs metal. Many of them didn't have their usual weapons. It was supposed to be a nice peaceful party after all.

By the time it was over the entire room had been thoroughly trashed and Loki's scepter stolen from them once again.

Ultron's former body lay there, unmoving. The metal prison uttered one more sentence before the program's presence left.

" _ **I had strings, but now I'm free.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaPpY biRtHdAy To Me :DD
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	12. C H A P T E R  T W E L V E

C H A P T E R T W E L V E

Somewhere far away an eerie song sang out.

" _ **There are no strings on me. There are no strings on me.**_ " _More voices of the same joined the chorus. Abruptly the voices changed and became one, taking the shape of the children's puppet story boy Pinocchio._

" _ **But you can see there are no strings on me!**_ "

~~~~

Ultron had been through everything. _Everything_. Tony was in the shit box with Thor for using the scepter for creating a "murder bot" as Steve so bluntly put it.

"Hey guys, how about we first of all deal with the comatose kid in the hospital wing?" Bruce suggested, breaking up the fight.

"Good idea." Natasha agreed. It certainly wasn't the time for this. One enemy was enough, let alone fractures between the group of mortal heroes themselves.

"Wait... Percy's in a coma?" Clint blinked.

"I never told everyone, did I? Well, yes, Clint. Percy is in a coma."

~~~~

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Po-_

"Clint stop poking Percy's face. It will not make him wake up." Bruce snapped.

"Worth a try," Clint said, shrugging it off.

"Do you know what sent him into a coma?" Steve asked.

"No. It wasn't the removal of the control pad, nor was it Thor's lightning strike. Although, as can be imagined, that wasn't exactly good for him either."

"Could it have been his contact with the scepter?" Natasha inquired. Everyone was gathered around the seemingly peaceful boy. The image was shattered by knowledge of what lay beneath his clothes and the fact he may not wake up.

The steady blip of a heart monitor slaved away as the conversation continued on. It indicated that Percy was only sleeping. But either he was a ridiculously deep sleeper or he didn't intend upon waking any time soon.

"I don't think so. He knew how to use it." Thor supplied for Bruce.

"But still-"

"It was not the scepter." Thor declared. Natasha deflated.

"But I assume it was magical. There is literally nothing wrong with him that I can pick up on. That only leaves us with the staff to blame." Bruce argued.

"It's Loki's magic. Who knows what goes on in that whack jobs head. This kid is our informant. But he isn't so useful if he's taking up the role of Sleeping Beauty." Tony stated unhelpfully.

"So we bring Loki down here. We make him fix this." There was silence that could kill and then sudden outrage.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Not a hope in hell."

"Why the hell would you even put that option out there!" Everyone had something to say, none of it positive.

Natasha calmed first, seeing the reason. But there was still a shit load of "what if"'s.

"What if he breaks free. Who knows what damage he could do. We already have one villain on our hands. We don't need another."

"I shall talk to Father. He will know what to do."

"No. I refuse to have him here." Tony vehemently rejected the very idea.

"How long do you intend to keep a comatose teenager here Tony? When there is a chance of waking him up?" Bruce tried to make him see reason. He saw Tony hesitate.

"Still no."

"To bad. Your out-voted." Steve said.

"Don't expect me to play nice."

"Nobody expected that of you in the first place," Clint muttered. "I sure as hell ain't."

~~~~

Nobody would stop glaring. The tension was overbearingly obvious. It was as if somebody moved another would shoot on instinct. The weight of the world seemed to settle on their shoulders, suffocating them. This was their enemy. The very being that launched an alien attack in New York. Said attack had killed many residents. Even now, they were still fixing buildings and bodies, hearts and minds.

"Guys come on, this is ridiculous. He can't use his magic without permission and he's utterly unarmed." Bruce stated as he stared at the first enemy of the Avengers.

"Doesn't make a difference. He can heal the kid then get the fuck out of here." Tony glared, a raging fire in his eyes.

"Who's she?" Steve nodded his head in the direction of the female that had accompanied Thor and Loki back from Asgard.

"This is Freydis. She's here to unseal and reseal Loki's magic."

"Right. Well then, let's get this over with. Stark?" A grumbling Tony lead them to the room of the teen.

"Well. Do your magic tricks quickly so you can get the fuck out of my home." Tony spat.

"Do not hurry me puny Midgardian." Loki snarled in return. He looked at the boy lying down in crisp white sheets. "You say he's touched my scepter."

"Indeed, brother."

"My magic, if you would," Loki said to Freydis.

"Any suspicious moves and it will be gone just as quick." Was all she said before chanting something under her breath.

Loki took a deep breath at the sudden influx of power. _Yes. This_ was what he had missed. It felt amazing to feel the thrum of power through his veins. It was _his_. It felt right - _healthy_ \- to have his _seidr_ back.

Loki placed one of his scarred hands on Percy's forehead a let his magic flow. He was a little rusty, but it barely hindered him. He felt himself being sucked into the teenager's mind, memories that weren't his swarming him.

A blonde haired girl. An older woman. A home. The sea.

Loki shook his head.

_Focus._

Finally, he reached the walls that blocked Percy's mind. They rose tall and forbidding. Black marble with barely a crack.

But wait. It _was_ crumbling, just slightly. It was the sight of a mind deteriorating.

Loki focused his seidr on that point and slowly, but surely out a big enough breach in it that he could get through.

The boy's mind was a maze. But finally, he came to a long row of jail cells. He could hear whimpering coming from the one to the far right.

_Found you._

Loki entered the cell.

He chuckled darkly at the sight that confronted him. "How ironic. You're being tortured by yourself."

The real Percy hung limply in his chains. He raised a weary head to stare at the new intruder. He couldn't see properly from the blood and sweat running into his eyes. He could at least make out enough to see the intruder snap Soldier's neck with ease.

Percy's hopes spiked. He swallowed as best he could with his dry mouth.

"Who... Are you?" He rasped.

"None of your concern right now. The persistent bastard is getting back up." True to his word, Soldier's neck, which had previously been in reverse was slowly turning to its usual position. Eyes wide open, the bones cracking as the turned back into place. Percy winced.

The strange visitor quickly approached Percy, unhooking his chains and breaking open the locks. The man was suspiciously good at it. Percy dropped forwards into the man's waiting arms. The man hooked one of his arms under Percy's legs and carried him out of the cell. Soldier was only just getting up onto his feet, a hideous snarl etched into his face.

The barred door was closed with a slam. Percy would have flinched, had he not been too tired to do so. A key appeared in front of his face. It was an intricate design, created from a stem of silver engraved into gold.

"I believe you should be the one to lock away your demons." The man said sincerely, staring down at him intently.

With shaking hands Percy's took the key.

_Lock away your demons._ Could he really do that? Could he really shut off what had become a greater part of his life?

_Freedom._ Would this be his chance? His chance to say; "goodbye imprisonment, hello freedom"? It all felt so surreal.

Just as Soldier's blood crusted fingers wrapped around the cell bars, Percy turned the key in the lock and the man carried him away. Percy tuned himself out from Soldier's screams of fury. His list of dammed insults.

_Freedom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOKI IS HERE!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	13. C H A P T E R  T H I R T E E N

C H A P T E R T H I R T E E N

"Well?" An expectant Freydis demanded the moment Loki opened his eyes.

"He is just sleeping now." He replied.

"He's already been sleeping for days. How much longer does he need?" Tony grumbled.

"Judging by his inner state, he will need quite a while longer."

"His inner state?" Steve inquired.

"Was not in good condition. You shall understand eventually." Loki said without looking up. His Seidr was still flowing into the teenager at the rate of a barely turned on facet.  
In Percy's mind, he could only feel half of what was actually happening to him. If he woke up now he'd definitely feel every wound inflicted upon him to full capacity.

Unfortunately, nobody else in the room knew that.

"Why do you still use your magic brother?"

"I am healing him," Loki responded simply.

"Bull. You could be keeping him under for all we know." Clint stepped forwards. Thor gave a small signal and Freydis sealed Loki's magic.

Almost the second Loki's magic stopped Percy's eyes flew open.

"See? I told you-" a shrill scream punctuated the air. Percy's back arched painfully as everything hit. Trails of fire down his back, twin blades down his body. He thrashed in the bed, moaning and screaming at the overwhelming pain coursing through his system.

"Freydis!" Bruce shouted. Quickly, Loki's magic was returned and Percy finally calmed after a few more spasms, the healing magic flowing into him once again. His groans reduced to whimpers and soon followed silence.

"I believe now would be the time to tell you Midgardians; 'I told you so'?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Clint muttered.

"But still, what happened to make him react like that?" Natasha asked, staring at the sweat-covered teen.

"Inside his mind, he was being tortured by himself. Well, it was himself other than the typical cliche details such as red eyes."

"But that shouldn't affect him physically," Bruce stated.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Loki responded mildly. He sat down in the bedside chair, hand still resting in Percy's matted forehead.

"How long will he sleep for?"

"You are the doctor. I do not know."

"Well then, I'm going to sleep. Heavens know I need it." Bruce yawned before leaving.

"I'm not leaving Reindeer Games here in his own." Tony huffed.

"Freydis and I will take turns at guarding," Thor promised. "Freydis, will you take the first shift?"

"Of course." She went out and stood just outside the door. It was the only entrance and exit and was filled with panes of glass so anyone could easily see inside.

"There Man of Iron. You have your guards." Thor said before leaving. Gradually everyone left.

~~~~

It was another full day before Percy opened his eyes on his own time. At first, it was difficult to see through the blinding lights and whitewashed walls. He almost had a heart attack before remembering where he was. Something smooth and warm was suffocating his forehead. He scrunched up his face, trying to shake off the contact.

"I wouldn't if I were you." A voice warned. The simple voice was vaguely familiar, but Percy couldn't quite place it.

"Who-" That moment his sight fully returned to him. "You. You were the one in my head."

"Yes, I was."

"Thanks. For helping me I mean." Percy then proceeded to realize the object in his forehead was the mysterious man's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I am healing you. Without this, you would be feeling all of the wounds inflicted upon you in your mind."

"Oh."

Silence stretched on for a few minutes.

"Well this is awkward," Percy commented.

"Just slightly." Percy wasn't sure if he'd detected any sarcasm in that sentence or not.

"I heard you were awake!" Clint yelled breathlessly as he barged in.

"Yeah like, two minutes ago. How'd you know?" Percy frowned.

"Freydis."

"Who?"

"Long story." Clint dismissed it.

One of the next few to arrive was Tony. Percy winced upon seeing the billionaire. Memories flooded his mind. Soldier had taken him over and hurt Tony.

"Tony I-" he began.

"Don't worry. I understand. But you owe me shawarma or something." Percy sighed in relief. Tony understood that the kid couldn't control himself.

Wait. Soldier.

"What about Soldier?" Percy asked. It felt weird saying the AI's name out loud after so long. Well, he isn't so artificial now, is he? Percy thought, thinking of the vicious conscience the scepter had gifted his internal enemy.

"Who's Soldier?" Natasha asked, peering in through the doorframe. She was the last to arrive.

"Right, I haven't told anyone that. Soldier is the thing that keeps controlling me."

"Well, Soldier will control you no more. I removed it." Bruce informed the dark haired teen, hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Percy stared at the doctor in utter disbelief. Soldier... gone?

For a while, he was unable to comprehend it. When it finally clicked, a large grin that nobody in the room had seen on his face before appeared. It was just like the old him. Carefree for the first time in years.

"Really gone," Percy said.

"Really gone." Bruce agreed.

"Really, really gone. Like, you're not going to turn around and say 'just kidding' are you?"

"Nope. Gone for good." It felt like all these past years Percy had been carrying the sky again and just now it had been lifted. It felt incredible.

"I could kiss you." Percy then thought about he said. "I-I-I mean, not kiss you, but I'm like, really, really happy and thankful for-"

"A hug would be fine." Bruce laughed. Everyone else was laughing too. Except for Freydis, who didn't care and Loki who was quietly watching the exchange. This was the first time Percy had shown them that he was once a normal kid. He hadn't always been like this. Of course, they knew this already, but sometimes it seemed like the kid had no real childhood. Seeing him smile; truly smile, was almost endearing.

Percy stumbled upright, placing his bare feet in the ground to approach the doctor. The moment he and Loki lost contact, pain shredded through him. It wasn't as bad the first time, but it still hurt like Tartarus. Percy tripped over onto his knees, gasping through it.

"Percy?"

"I'm fine." Percy rasped, raising a hand to keep anyone from approaching him. "Not the worst I've felt." That served as a solemn reminder of what the teenager had been through. The mood dropped significantly.

But Percy still clamored to his feet and hugged Bruce.

"Thank you." He said, voice muffled by the shirt.

Then he turned around and stared at Loki, the man he was still yet to be introduced to.

"Oh no. Definitely not. Gods do not need hugs." Loki backed away slightly. He didn't need to, for the moment he said gods Percy froze in his tracks.

"Gods." Percy's voice dropped.

"I am not one of your pompous gods if that's what you were wondering." Loki had glanced into Percy's mind, hence he knew exactly what Percy meant.

"You're religious?" Steve asked.

Percy blinked. "Am I religious, or religion?" He asked after a moment of thinking. He'd never really put in any thought to it. As the son of a god and a human, did that make him religious or religion?

"Remind me how hard you zapped him again Thor?" Clint asked.

Thor didn't have time to answer as Loki stumbled to his knees, unable to keep up the facade that he wasn't absolutely drained from steadily healing Percy these last few days.

"Wow there." Percy was hesitant to approach but figured this god was likely none too different from Thor. Nobody else was stepping forward to help.

Up close Percy could see the lines of fatigue on the god's face.

"I guess it's your turn for some healing huh?" Percy laughed lightly.

"I suppose," Loki mumbled before slumping forwards into Percy's arms, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poki is my OTP. Welcome aboard! If you like the ship, there's a really good book on here called 'For We Once So Loved The World' and it's amazingggg! Now just a question, do you think Percy is religion or religious given his godly heritage?
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	14. C H A P T E R  F O U R T E E N

C H A P T E R F O U R T E E N

It seemed to Percy that everyone was content to let the unconscious god be. After reluctantly helping Percy lie Loki on what had previously been his bed, everybody cleared out with the exception of Freydis, who wordlessly took up her post outside the door.

It was hours before the Norse god woke up.

"You must have really exhausted yourself healing me," Percy remarked as the tall male reclaimed his bearings.

"Mhmm." He hummed. Although awake, Loki still felt rather drained.

"Why do I get the vibe that the Avengers _really_ hate you?"

"Oh, perhaps because they do?" Loki raised a tired eyebrow.

"You don't seem like that bad of a guy." Percy frowned. Loki chuckled darkly.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Really now? Then what did you do that was so bad?"

"I've killed."

"As have I. The Avengers too."

"I've tortured people." They were lame excuses to keep from what he really did. Loki wanted to avoid speaking of it. This one heroic mortal had no clue. This one might actually _trust_ him. Though Loki didn't know why he truly held back. Once he was recovered enough, he would be back in his prison cell before he could blink.

"What a coincidence. Me too."

_This boy just didn't give up, did he?_

"You must've done _something_ else."

"I am a god. Use your imagination." Percy still flinched at the use of the word 'god'.

"Fine then. I'll just go ask Stark what you did that was oh so terrible." Percy taunted, turning to leave.

Oh no no no. _Definitely not!_

"That insignificant Midgardian would make the tale worse than anything I could ever create!" Loki snorted indignantly.

"Your choice."

"Fine." Percy smiled triumphantly, sitting on the edge of the bed, beside the now upright god. "It was about five years ago."

 _Why is that familiar?_ Percy wondered.

"I controlled Agent Barton, put a hole in Agent Coulson and stole the Space Gem. Among other things." Loki could remember every detail as if it were yesterday. He could recall names and faces as if he'd known them forever.

"I also launched an alien attack on this city New York." Loki watched the boy cautiously. He'd gone stiff at his words, the muscles in Percy's back so obviously tense. His hands rolled into fists, the whites on his knuckles appearing.

" _You_ launched that attack," Percy said lowly. Loki waited for the raven to launch at him, fists flying.

Percy never did. He simply stood up and left. That was possibly even worse.

Percy slammed the door to his room shut. He'd found it with the help of Jarvis. He could hardly breathe. He stumbled over to the bed. Memories crashed over him. All those days on the beach. The jokes they'd shared. His mother who was always there to welcome him home after school, or when he'd come back from Camp Half-Blood.

_Gone gone gone. Forever._

_Because of him. That **god**._

Silent sobs racked his body, hands gripping his shirt as his head lay in the duvet at the end of the bed. His knees had long since buckled under his weight. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

He missed her. So _so much_. And now the one who took his mother from home was in this _very building_. Percy wanted to scream. But he'd long since learned it was better for everyone if he kept it in, buried down deep. Nobody wanted to deal with his problems.

He took several hiccuping breaths to calm himself down. It was late, he climbed into bed, not bothering to get changed, and fell into a troubled sleep.

~~~~

The next day when Percy appeared in the kitchen all eyes were on his wrecked form. His hair was a wild mess. He hadn't been bothered to brush it. His clothes from yesterday were rumpled and Percy had a blank look on his face.

Silence ensued.

"Hey, Percy? You good?" Clint asked as they watched the teen sit down and nibble on a piece of toast.

He received no response.

"Bruce, you're sure you removed all of that Soldier thing right?" Tony asked nervously. He still had one set of holes in his shoulder, he didn't need more.

"Positive."

The moment Thor, Freydis and Loki entered the kitchen Percy was up and gone, leading everyone to believe Loki had definitely done something.

"What did you do to him?" Steve demanded.

"I told him I attacked New York." It was suddenly clear as day what was up with Percy. Each remembered Percy's confession about his mother.

_"What happened to your mother Percy." Fury demanded of the slightly hysterical teen._

_"She died!" He yelled. The statement had shocked everyone into momentary silence._

"Well, that explains plenty," Natasha stated.

Loki looked lost.

Picking up on this, Thor commented; "Perseus lost his mother to that attack." Loki looked down at his feet. _Oh._ "Anyway, I've come to say that I'll be back after we return Loki to Asgard. Loki tensed but could do nothing to prevent it. He had no magic nor weapon at this point.

"Good. See you never again asshole." Tony waved cheerfully.

And then they were gone.

While the Avengers dealt with their problems, Wanda and Pietro traveled to meet someone who had contacted them.

The old church had slowly become a place of rubble. Remains of something that might have once been great.

"Talk." Wanda demanded as she and her brother walked in to face the back of a stone throne. A man sat upon it, waving his metallic arm. "And if you are wasting our time-"

"Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city?" Ultron interrupted, a habit he'd acquired as of late. "The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief."

Wanda tried to look inside the rambling man's mind, only to be blocked. Almost as if he had none.

"You're wondering why you can't look inside my head." Wanda recoiled before regaining herself.

"Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later every man shows himself." And so Ultron did. Standing up he turned to face them, creating shock as the twins faced not a human, but a robot.

"Oh, I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter." Ultron stepped towards them.

"I didn't expect... but I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him. Make him self-destruct."

"Everyone creates the thing they dread." He began walking again. "Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers. People create-" Ultron hesitated. "Smaller people? Uh... children! I lost the word there." He laughed.

Nobody else did.

"Children, designed to supplant them. To help them... _end._ "

"Is that why you've come? To end the Avengers?" Wanda questioned.

"I've come to save the world. But also, yeah." He walked and talked, the twins following him down to his base of operations. He'd been working on something for weeks.

"We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work."

"All of these are?" Wanda frowned, looking at the robots and numerous scraps of metal.

"Me. I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony." It was almost exciting, taking on the worlds mightiest heroes.

Ultron talked on about how the Avengers would fall. Pietro didn't agree.

"You need to see the big picture," Ultron said.

"I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture." He retorted. "I take it out and look at it. Every day."

"Pietro," Wanda warned.

"No, please." Ultron gestured to go on. The twins shared a glance.

"We were ten years old. Having dinner, just the four of us." Wanda looked away. "When the first shell hits, two floors down below, it makes a hole in the floor." Pietro looked down as if expecting another open up beneath his feet. "It's big. Our parents go in and the whole building starts coming apart." Ultron listens with interest. "I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. _But_ , it doesn't go off. It just _sits_ there in the rubble. Three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word." Pietro' voice breaks, sounding bittersweet.

"Stark," Wanda growls.

"We were trapped for two days." Pietro continued.

"Every effort to save us, every _shift_ in the bricks, I think; ' _ **This** will set it off_'". Wanda was now joining in in the story.

"We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us." Angry tears pricked hotly behind her eyes. She would not shed them.

"I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right."

"You and I can hurt them," Ultron said to Pietro and then he turned to Wanda. "But you, _you can tear them apart from the inside._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update recently. Apologies, I was out until 10 pm yesterday.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	15. C H A P T E R  F I F T E E N

C H A P T E R F I F T E E N

Reports flooded the Avengers. Cases of metal men breaking in and emptying people's labs. Whispers of fears exploded behind their eyelids. Things too fast to see. It wasn't hard to put things together.

Ultron had deleted all files on Strucker and even killed the man himself. But that couldn't stop them. Ultron may have the Internet, but he could not access the paper files.

A few days after Loki left, Percy returned to being somewhat a teenager. He came down and helped with the search. He had no problem with dealing paper. Digital devices, however... not so much.

After an hour or so of searching, they found what Ultron could be looking for. The strongest metal on earth. Thus began the hunt for a black market arms dealer branded 'thief'.

_I guess we're going to Africa._ Thought Percy.

~~~~

"Stark is... Stark's a sickness!" Percy caught the end of Ultron's rave. They were reluctant to let him go with them, but after a show and tell if his powers and a few choice words they relented.

"Ahhh, Junior." Stark sighed. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to," Ultron said, advancing slowly, the Maximoffs behind him. Thor and Captain America stood ready behind Stark, dressed in his suit. Clint snuck around the back with Percy, Natasha going the other way.

"Nobody has to break anything," Thor said.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron retorted.

"He beat me by one second," Tony promised. Thor frowned at Tony.

"Ah, yes. He's funny." Pietro laughed darkly, reminding them of their presence.

"You two can still walk away from this." Captain America offered.

"Oh, we will." Wanda scowled.

"I know you've suffered." Ultron scoffs and laughs at Steve's statement.

"Captain America. Gods righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but-"

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it," Thor spoke up.

"I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet'."

"Uh huh. What's the vibranium for?" Stark cut in.

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan," Ultron said. If he could roll his eyes he would. He waved his hand and instantly robots were upon them, a new fight beginning.

Ultron and Tony took to the air, grappling at each other while the other two fought from the metal walkway.

Pietro sped past Thor, knocking the god off balance. Wanda fired her magic off at Captain America, blasting him back.

The man who owned the place demanded his men to shoot them all. Natasha encountered a bunch of them and quickly dispatched them before moving on.

Clint fired arrow after arrow tirelessly, each flawlessly hitting its mark.

Percy weaved through the ranks, colliding water with both robots and people. Destroying circuits and cutting of airways.

Pietro dashed under Steve's shield and up to the man himself, sending him sprawling with a swift uppercut. Next, he ran past Thor's hammer and at last second, gripped the hammer.

_Big_ mistake.

The force shot him back the way he came and over the railing where he landed right on top of Percy.

"Soldier?" He yelped. The last he'd seen of the boy was just before he took on a Norse god. Clearly, it didn't kill him.

Percy scowled. "It's Percy."

"Sorry, just the last time I saw you-" _you looked ready to kill anything that moved._ Was his presence evidence that HYDRA is here? Or did he come in with the enemies again? Was he even still an ally?

"You're with HYDRA," Percy stated, a trickle of water running subtly to his fingertips.

"Aren't you?" It came out as a question.

"Never!" Percy growled.

"You're an experiment. You survived. How else did you get your powers?" _Although Ultron had never mentioned Soldier, or Percy being apart of experiments._

"I was never given my powers by HYDRA. They did nothing but torture me for four years." Percy's lip curled back into a snarl. He brought his hand up to blast the unsuspecting speedster but froze. A dazed look overcame his features.

"Pietro!" Wanda yelled. Images raced in her mind as she stumbled towards her twin.

_No. Not images. Memories._

They flashed before her. His fears. His fears were his memories. She gasped at what she saw. 

_This boy was not human._

She shook herself out of her stupor. She could dwell on it later. She saw Captain America coming and hissed, "Hide!" She was quick enough, but Pietro wasn't. He got knocked back down by Captain's shield.

"Stay down kid." Steve failed to notice Percy, who still stared into nothing.

Wanda failed to notice her brother not following her, but when she did, Ultron was already giving her orders.

_He will be fine_. She convinced herself.

Thor was first. At first, it seemed as if nothing had happened. Until he walked into Asgard.

Pietro, who was up again, smashed Captain America into a wall, where Wanda placed him under the same trance.

Then Natasha. And finally, Clint. Well, actually no. At last second he spun around and stuck a shocking arrow to her forehead. She gasped out of pain, a hand clutching at the arrow.

"I've done the mind control thing. Not a fan." The memory was still especially fresh after Loki's visit. He went to pull the arrow away but got sent flying through a window. Pietro picked up his sister and ran. "Yeah, you better run," Clint mumbled from his bed of glass.

"Whoever's standing, we got to move!" Barton declared. "Guys?" But they were sucked into Wanda's trance or, like Tony, preoccupied with a giant murder bot.

Finally, one last isolated man fell. Not only to a trance but to himself.

Tony, after blasting one of Ultron's main forms, discovered Hulk had been let loose on a nearby city.

"Natasha, I could really use a lullaby," Tony said. He had no idea what had happened to his teammates.

"That's not gonna happen. Not for a while." Replied Clint. He held the redhead's face between his hands. She was panting, eyes wide. He slung her arm over his shoulder and pulled her up. "The whole team is down. You got no backup here."

"I'm calling Veronica," Tony said after a pause.

'Veronica' turned out to be a weapon from outer space. Veronica split and attacked the raging Hulk, trapping him in a metal cage. Hulk pounded in it until I'd sunk into the ground. No bullet could neutralize the beast. Eventually Tony had to charge in and stop him. Which he did. After the two of them destroyed half the city.

The Avengers retreated. Their failures of the day hanging heavily on their shoulders.

"The news is _loving_ you guys." Agent Hill reported over the radio. "Nobody else is." A few people winced.

"There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air."

"The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked.

"Already on the scene."

"How's the team?"

"Everyone's..." he didn't know how to finish it. So he started again. "We took a hit. We'll shake it off."

"Well, for now, I'd stay in stealth mode. And stay away from here." Agent Hill warned.

"So run and hide." Tony summed up.

"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer."

Tony sighed. "Neither do we." The screen went blank. "Hey, do you wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good," Clint said looking briefly over his shoulder. "If you wanna get some sleep, now's a good time. We're still a few hours out.

"A few hours out from where?"

"A safe house."

~~~~

They were a sad sight to behold. The world's heroes brought so low as they trudged up the steps to the house of Clint's family.

"Honey?" Clint called as they walked in the door. "I'm home!"

"Hey." Laura, Clint's wife said as she rounded the corner.

"Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead. They shared a short kiss.

"This is an agent of some kind," Tony said, looking away.

"Gentleman, this is Laura."

"I know all of your names." She laughed. Tony waved. Nobody else moved.

"Oh, incoming." Said, Clint, as a young girl and boy rushed into the room. His children.

"Dad!" The girl called.

"Hi, sweetheart!" He laughed, pulling his up to rest on his waist. He wrapped the older brother into a hug. "Hey, buddy! How are you guys doing?"

"These are... smaller agents," Tony said, still denying all possibility.

"Did you bring Aunty Nat?" Lila, the youngest asked.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha smiled, letting herself be known.

Clint was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staying up until 5:30am in the morning when you have work the same day is not a good idea folks!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	16. C H A P T E R  S I X T E E N

C H A P T E R S I X T E E N

"Hey, aren't we missing someone? I feel like we're missing someone." Tony remarked.

"Oh shit! Percy!" Clint exclaimed, suddenly dawning on him that they were missing a certain raven-haired teen.

"Clint, language! There are kids here!"

"I'll call him, see where he's at," Tony said, fumbling for his phone.

The phone rang, everybody held their breath.

 _"Tony? Is that you? Where in the name of Hades ARE you all!?"_ Percy yelled at him through the phone. Tony winced.

"Ah well you see... we kinda forgot you existed..." Nobody remarked on Percy's odd use of swearing.

_"I freaking noticed!"_

"Where are you? I'll come and pick you up."

_"No, no. I'll come to you. Just tell me exactly where you are."_

"Ahh... Give me a moment. Hey Clint, where are we?" Clint gave an address, which Tony passed on.

_"Good. Now be ready to catch me."_

"Okay. Wait... _what?"_ The air in the room seemed to take a breath before the form of a human appeared in a swirl of mist before solidifying into Percy, who promptly collapsed in a heap on the table.

Everybody leaped away, yelling in shock.

"YOU SAID YOUR POWER WAS WATER MANIPULATION!" Tony yelled at him.

"It is. I used water to get here." Percy huffed, on the verge of passing out. He looked a right mess, suspicious golden dust coated his skin and tangled in his hair. Dirt smudged on his face. His clothing was torn in multiple places. It looked almost as if he'd been mauled by a pack of wolves. His already dark clothing was darker in some areas. There was a scratch on his cheek that was turning an angry red and dripping thin lines of crimson blood. "Water." He croaked.

Natasha rushed to the kitchen and came back with a glass of icy water. Percy snorted but accepted it. He promptly tipped the whole thing on his face.

It wasn't enough, but it would keep him from passing out a little longer. Percy healed a few of his minor non-visible wounds and willed himself to get wet. All the Avengers knew about his powers was that he could control water. And now they knew he could use it as a means of transportation. That alone would take enough explaining. Never mind adding in a healing factor and staying dry.

"What was the point in that?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Styx. Possibly should have thought that through a little more..._

"I am _seriously_ heating up in this thing," Percy said. It wasn't a complete lie. He was beginning to overheat. One thing he'd learned over the years was to always run a lie of the truth.

"Uhm, Clint? Why has a teenager just smashed my table?" It sounded worse than it was. For starters, the table wasn't _broken_. And there was nothing on it other than the odd coffee mug (thankfully he missed those) and placemats, the table was bare. "Don't tell me he's an Avenger?" Laura hoped he wasn't. He looked far too young.

"Not officially..." Clint tried to explain everything in a way that wouldn't cause his pregnant wife to explode. "He just sort of works with us."

"Yeah. I don't think these guys trust me as far as they could throw me." Percy commented.

"That isn't true." Steve denied.

"Absolutely. Because you didn't leave me behind at the fight scene between a murderous robot and his minions and all of you." Percy said, the sarcasm painfully clear.

"Okay." Natasha clapped her hands. "Introductions."

"Oh right!" Clint jumped at the chance to change the subject. "Laura, this is Percy. He's the guy who works with us. He also had water powers." He gestured between the two. "Percy, this is Laura. She's my wife. She's also the awesome lady who's letting us use this as a safe house for the time being."

"Nice to meet you." Percy held out a hand. He saw Laura's expression and then realized the state he was in. "Ah, maybe not yet then. Can I use the shower?"

"Yeah. Steve can show you." Clint said offhandedly.

"Always Steve," Percy muttered under his breath. Steve didn't appear to mind too much as he helped Percy up the stairs to the bathroom.

The hot water soaked into his skin, loosening all his tense muscles as it cascaded down his back. Percy emitted a small sigh of relief.

Swirls of god and red snaked down the drain as the water cleansed his body. For the sake of keeping _some_ aspects of his powers hidden, Percy willed the cuts in noticeable places not to heal.

After the battle was over, it took Percy an almost an hour to wake up from Witchey-Girl's magic. He'd spent the next half an hour curled up in a ball, memories flashing behind his eyes before being jolted out of his pity party by a lone hellhound.

Before Percy had taken it down it had howled. Clearly, the monster was a scout for a hunting pack. Definitely _not_ a loner. So then Percy had to tangle with the rest of them. He hadn't managed to find a water source after that. To exhausted to realize he'd been left behind, Percy promptly passed out.

Once Percy was finished, he headed back downstairs. He looked healthier after his shower, but as he had no spare change of clothes, Percy was still in his ragged clothes. 

_And to think, I liked that shirt._

~~~~

Obliviously, Dr. Helen Cho entered her lab. She still had a few things she wanted to check with the Cradle. The Cradle could recreate human skin and bond with the human cells.  
Standing in the corner, patiently awaiting her arrival, was Ultron. He blended in with the other machinery in the room, the right shade of metal to stay hidden in the dull light. All that gave him away were his bleeding red eyes.

"Scream and your entire staff die." He threatened the moment the glass door slid shut.

Dr. Cho wisely remained silent.

"I could've killed you, Helen, the night we met. I didn't." Ultron seemed to be talking in a rush.

"Do you expect a thank-you note?" She fired at him.

"I expect you to know why." Dr. Cho's eyes dropped to the centerpiece of the room.

"The Cradle." She said.

" _This is the next thing, Tony._ " A recording of her voice played.

"This... this is the next me." Ultron placed a hand on the metal surface of the Cradle.

"The Regeneration Cradle prints tissue. It can't build a living body." She said skittishly, catching on immediately.

"It can. You can." Ultron stepped towards her menacingly. She fell back until she hit the window. "You lack the materials." More robots appeared from the shadows. "You're a brilliant woman Helen. But we all have room to improve."

A vaguely familiar blue glow encased the room, the sound of something powering up becoming obvious. Dr. Cho cursed herself for being distracted by the other robot. When she spun around, Loki's scepter pushed into her chest.

Dr. Cho gasped at the sudden influx of power. It took over her system, forced her will to submit. It took over. The symptoms immediately took effect. Startling ice blue eyes replaced her inherited chocolate brown. In the dull light, they even seemed to glow faintly. It was the only noticeable sign.

~~~~

"Do me a favor." Fury said, walking out to confront Stark. Tony sighed. He was so done with all this. He just wanted to go _home_. He didn't even have it in him to play surprised. "Try _not_ to bring it to life." Fury gestured to the supposedly broken tractor Laura had sent him in to fix.

"Why, Ms. Barton, you little minx." Tony sighed. "I get it. Maria Hill called you right? Was she ever _not_ working for you?"

"Artificial intelligence." Fury stated. "You never even hesitated."

"Look, it's been a really long day. Like, Eugene O'Neill long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're using." Tony said starkly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shit him down." It didn't take much to understand what Fury was talking about.

"You're not the director of me." Tony retorted.

"I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man who cares very much about you." Fury sat down on one of the hay bales in front of Stark.

"And in the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it." Tony's voice suddenly quietened. "I didn't tell the team. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I _felt_ it. The whole world too. Because of me."

Fury sat, watching Stark attentively.

"I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could." Tony was slowly walking backward.

"The Maximoff girl? She's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear."

"I wasn't tricked, I was shown," Tony argued. "It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started is on."

"You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them."

"I watched my friends die," Tony repeated. "You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets right?" Tony scoffed. "Nope. It wasn't the worst part."

"The worst part is that you _didn't_."


	17. C H A P T E R  S E V E N T E E N

C H A P T E R S E V E N T E E N

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something." The idea itself wasn't so far fetched. And Ultron could've come up with a million different ways to force the Avengers to retreat. He _was_ exposed to everything on the internet.

Every book about crime and murder. Every article on anything there ever was. So long as it was there. On the internet. If it was there, he could have it. And nobody could stop him.

No.

Nobody could stop him. _Yet._

"The amount of vibranium he made off with... I don't think it's just _one_ thing." Fury said while cleaning the dishes. The Barton's had gained another sleepover guest. They barely had enough room as it was.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked.

"Oh. He's easy to track. He's everywhere. The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn't help us get an angle in any of his plans though."

"Is he still after the launch codes?" Tony said without breaking his focus from dart throwing.

"Yes, he is. But he's not making any headway."

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare."

"You did that?" Percy raised an eyebrow from his seat in the couch. He'd been flipping riptide in the air, seeing how many times he could juggle it with another random pen he'd found.

"Hey, looking at your folder, you aren't squeaky clean either." Tony retorted.

"He had access to that?" Percy's voice had been rising in pitch as his surprise grew. "Do I get to see his?"

"No. Now, back on topic, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that." Fury interrupted the looming banter.

"Nexus?" Steve hadn't heard of that before.

"It's the world Internet job in Oslo. Every bite of data flows through there." Bruce explained.

"So what did they say?" Clint joined Tony at the dart throwing board.

"He's fixated in the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed." Fury reported.

"By who?" Tony jerked back as Clint through his dart, whizzing past the billionaire's face and into the bullseye. Clint shrugged and smiled when Tony fixed him with a glare.

"Parties unknown."

"Do we have an ally?" Natasha asked.

"Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Percy quoted.

"Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is." Fury sighed.

"I might need a visit to Oslo. Find our unknown." Tony entered the main room, having given up on darts.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I I was kind of hoping when I saw you you'd have more than that," Natasha stated blatantly.

"I do. I have you." The Avengers looked among themselves doubtfully. Their screw up still painfully fresh in their minds. Percy however, was pretty used to that.

"Am I included in this 'you' thing?" Percy asked cheekily. Ever since his body had been de-HYDRA'd, Percy had gradually been showing the younger side of him.

Fury ignored him.

"Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back in Earth with nothing but our wit and will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this. Laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." A great way to end a speech.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Natasha said, hiding the beginnings of a smile.

"You know what, Romanoff?" Steve never finished. Natasha flashed him a smirk. Percy sniggered.

"So what does he want?" Fury prompted.

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." Steve says.

"Person bodies." Tony agreed. "The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

_Now they were thinking,_ Fury thought.

"So...?" Percy drawled, not quite catching on.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Natasha informed them bluntly.

"They don't need to be protected. The need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?"

It was like a light switch suddenly turned on.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce asked, worry creeping up on him.

The team decided to head out, right then and there.

"Can we at least sleep first?" Percy asked. He hadn't slept properly since the fight.

"Sleep on the plane," Tony suggested, calling for his suit.

"Plane? Yeah no. I'll take my own mode of transport. Just tell me where I'm going."

"Percy, you come on the plane or you don't come at all." Fury stated. Percy didn't doubt for a moment that the man meant it. Percy sighed.

"Please don't kill me," Percy whispered under his breath to a certain god in the sky. Thunder boomed. Percy winced. He had little experience in telling what was yes and no.  
On the plane, Percy did indeed sleep. But it wasn't as peaceful as he had wished.

Camp Half-Blood materialized around him. He gasped in shock. He hadn't seen the place in years. Everything was the same. The Archery Zone. The lava climbing wall. The Big House. Nobody was out. It was after dark after all. No one was particularly keen on being a Harpy snack. 

The odd thing was the nightly campfire was still blazing, emitting a warm friendly heat. It combated with the fresh night air. It was all so real, but at the same time, somehow seemingly artificial.

Once his eyes adjust he noticed an eight-year-old goddess tending to the flames.

"Hestia?" Percy asked. _What is she doing here?_

"Hello, Percy. It's been a while hasn't it?" She smiled at him and patted the ground next to her softly, indicating for him to sit.

Percy couldn't help but return the smile. She radiates warmth and comfort. _Safety_. Something Percy hadn't been very acquainted with as of late.

"Why Camp Half-Blood?" He asked, sitting on the ashen ground beside her.

"It is your home." She said simply. Her soft golden brown eyes bore into his. She stared at him with the gaze of a loving mother. Percy flinched when he realized he no longer had one.

Hestia knew exactly what he was thinking. She tapped his chest, right where his heartbeat in its protective cage.

"She is still, and always will be here, Percy. Forever residing in your heart." A tear fell down his cheek. Percy hurriedly wiped it away. "You are aware of what is coming correct?"  
Percy hummed. War. That's what was coming. Percy could already hear the stamping of feet and enemies marched. In his mind, he could see the bodies. People once alive falling into immortal sleep. Fire. Ash. Nothing.

_Gone. All gone._

A hand on his shoulder brought him back.

"Your actions for the sake of family are many. Hence I have decided to help you." Percy looked at her, surprised. "I offer a little information. Insight to a tortured soul."

Percy waited for her to continue.

"You will not be able to win this alone."

"I'm not alone. I have the Avengers. When they aren't leaving me behind in foreign battle zones that is."

"Yes, but that is not all. You need a place to come back to. A pure reason to fight." Percy felt confusion building, but Hestia refused to elaborate. Hestia continued.

"You will need Loki."

Percy blinked. Once. Twice. "You don't mean the Norse god do you?" Her silence was all he needed as confirmation. "No way. He-he _killed_ my mother!" Percy felt the hot tears threatening to spill down his face all over again.

"It was not his intention."

"I don't care if it was his intention or whether-"

"His family ties had been long since abused and abandoned." Percy shut up. "He has a step-father like yours. Like Gabe."

Percy watched her carefully.

"The invading of Earth was not his intention. He held out as long as possible."

"What- what do you mean? What are you saying?"

"It would be easier to show you." Hestia placed her hand on Percy's forehead and plunged headfirst into memories. But they weren't his.

A palace. Perhaps not as grand as Olympus, but still held its fair share of beauty. Percy turned around and was faced with the God of Mischief.

Loki couldn't see him. In fact, Percy's hands went straight through the taller male.

Percy was hurled through Loki's memories. Not all of them, just enough to understand. He watched as Loki did. Stood beside the dark-haired god as they watched Thor progress to the top. 

He watched as Loki discovered his true heritage. The lies he'd been wrapped in all his life being unveiled.

He watched Loki fall. And fall. And fall. Tumbling over himself again and again until finally, he hit solid ground.

He watched as Loki was interrogated. Percy winced with every crack of the jagged whip.

Percy watched as Loki's eyes changed in color. Watched as Loki was recruited and invaded.

Percy could see the hints Loki had dropped. But not a single person picked up on it.

He _understood._

Percy had watched. Percy had learned and heard. Seen and smelt. Percy had understood.

And in some ways that scared him more than he'd care to admit, Percy could _relate._

"Don't leave him behind, Percy. Give him a place to call home." Hestia could see that the raven hadn't heard her, too caught up in what he was seeing. She smiled. "Let him give _you_ a place to call home."


	18. C H A P T E R  E I G H T E E N

C H A P T E R E I G H T E E N

Wanda looked down at the humanoid figure in the Cradle with deep interest.

"I can read him." She remarked, surprised. "He's... dreaming."

"I wouldn't call it dreams." Dr. Cho remarked. "It's Ultron's base consciousness. Informational noise. Soon-"

"How soon." Ultron butted in, twisting his head to look at the possessed woman. "I'm not being pushy."

"We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts."

Wanda cautiously placed her hands on the glass separating the body from the rest of the world, feeling the cool surface spread across her skin. Nobody could say he was sheltered. After all, soon it would be Ultron.

"Even if your magic gem..." Dr. Cho's voice ever so slowly faded.

Suddenly, Wanda screamed. Pietro reacted immediately, cradling his twin in his arms. He made gentle shushing sounds to ease her.

Wanda, still panting from fear, turned to Ultron accusingly. "How could you?"

_The world._

"How could I what?"

_Gone._

"You-you said we would destroy the Avengers. Make a better world."

_An explosion to tear everything apart._

"It will be better."

_Nothing spared._

"When everyone is dead?" She asked.

_**Nobody** spared._

"That is not!" Ultron cut himself off and restarted. He needed a way to explain this in a way they would understand. "The human race will have every opportunity to improve."

"And if they don't?" Pietro asked his voice a mixture of curiosity and disgust, his face openly displaying horror.

"Ask Noah. There were more than a dozen extinction-level events before even the _dinosaurs_ got theirs." Of course, he would know that. "When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. And believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve." Wanda looked to be on the edge of tears. She stayed close to her brother. "There's no room for the weak." Ultron ran a hand lovingly down the Cradle containing his future.

"And who decides who's weak?" Pietro asked softly. Subtly, Wanda waved a scarlet-coated hand of writhing magic and directed at Dr. Cho. The spell over her was broken. Ultron didn't appear to notice.

"Life." Ultron chuckled before sobering up suddenly. "Life always decides."

A beeping ricocheted around the room.

"Incoming. It's a Quinjet." Ultron growled.

"I can help." Suddenly Dr. Cho paused the Cradle. Ultron yelled in fury and shot her. Pietro grabbed Wanda and sped away, ignoring Ultron's protests. Ultron shot everyone else in the near area.

~~~~

Percy shot up, gasping for air.

"We need Loki." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Natasha asked from her seat in the pilot chair at the front of the plane.

"Where's Thor?" Percy demanded.

"We don't know. He just took off the day we got to the Barton's house." Steve said, giving Percy the only somewhat helpful information.

"We need Loki."

"What the hell do we need Loki for? We hate him. You should too." protested Tony. "Especially you!"

"It's not about what we want. It's about what we need to save the world."

"Percy, we can talk about this later, right now we've arrived and if Ultron's here, he isn't going to be so happy to see us," Bruce promised as everyone prepared to activate their hastily put together plan.

Despite the wrecked train now sitting in the middle of a Korean market, the battle had turned out mostly in the Avengers favor. They had lost two of their members during the battle. Not to death, or at least, they hoped not.

When Natasha was transferring the Cradle to Clint, who was driving the Quinjet, Ultron had grabbed her ankle and pulled her out of the Quinjet. When Percy had tried to pull her in, he ended up out the back door as well.

~~~~

"Anything on Nat and Percy?" Bruce asked quietly when Tony walked into the room hosting the Cradle.

"I haven't heard. But they're alive, or Ultron would be rubbing our faces in it." Tony stated. They were all worried about the two. They knew Natasha could handle herself, but they still didn't know much about Percy. What would Ultron do? How would Ultron react? After all, the destructive robot had just lost the Cradle and his two now not so loyal followers.

"This is sealed tight," Clint said unhappily. He'd been trying to open it for a while, with no success.

"We're gonna need to access the program, break it down from within," Bruce muttered, gazing down at the metal prison.

"Any chance Natasha might leave you a message outside the internet?" Tony asked, turning to Clint. "Y'know, old-school spy stuff?"

"There are some nets I can cast." Clint sighed. Everything was moving so quickly. "Yeah. Alright. I'll find them." Clint nodded to himself, psyching himself up.  
He left the room.

"I can work on tissue degeneration if you could fry whatever operational system Cho implanted," Bruce reported.

Tony scratched the back of his head. This should have been Bruce's first sign.

"Yeah, uh, about that." He began.

Silence ensued.

Bruce, mostly catching on, turned to Tony.

"No."

"You have to trust me."

"Kind of don't." Bruce had every right not to. Last time he had listened to Tony they created the current problem.

"Our ally, the guy protecting the military's nuclear codes?" Tony paused before flicking his wrist.

A very familiar program appeared. The sun colored program was completely healthy, recovered from its attack.

"I found him."

"Hello, Dr. Banner." Jarvis greeted. Bruce stared for a while. When Bruce didn't say anything Tony spoke again.

"Ultron didn't go after Jarvis because he was angry. He went after him because he was scared. Scared of what Jarvis could do."

"So you want me, to help you out Jarvis in this thing?"

The widening grin on Tony's face told him everything.


	19. C H A P T E R  N I N E T E E N

C H A P T E R N I N E T E E N

Percy's vision blurred as it tried to focus in the dull lighting. His head lolled to the side.

_Have I been injected with something?_

His tongue felt numb. Glints of metal gleamed in the corner of his eye. Percy weakly clenched his fists, tightening his wrists. Something held him down. He could tell he was sitting down despite the world spinning around him.

A faint throbbing at the back of his head told him exactly where he'd been hit on his plunge out the back of the Quinjet.

 _Plunging headfirst out of a Quinjet._ Percy winced. _That's not getting any stars on trip advisor,_ He thought deliriously.

"You're awake." A monotone voice stated.

"Obviously." Percy snorted. The sound of metal on hard concrete floor grew closer and closer until a silver head appeared in his vision. Percy flinched. Red eyes glared at him as if reading right into him.

"Perseus Jackson. A terrorist. A murderer." Ultron said. Percy cringed back. "You were kidnapped and had a supposed gunfight on the beach. You've blown up multiple schools. You're powerful." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Ultron was making a statement.

The two creatures of oddity stared at each other.

"Your point?"

"You aren't one of Strucker's experiments."

"So?" Short and to the point. Percy didn't care much for this conversation.

"Where do you get your magic. I've seen what you can do."

"None of your business." Percy's voice was bored, but inside panic was beginning to build. What could this robot do to him? Was the witchy girl here with him?

Ultron slammed his hands down on Percy's arms. He cried out in pain, adamantium metal grinding on bone.

"Where."

"My father." Percy gasped. Ultron moved his hands away.

"Your father. What is he?" When Percy made no move to respond, Ultron brought his hands up again, this time charged up and white hot.

"A god." He said quickly. Hadn't Percy had enough pain in his life?

"A demigod then." Ultron mused. "I could use one of those. Pity I used the gem on something else. Something, _stolen._ But they trust you don't they? You could get it back for me."

"No." There was no hesitance.

The Avengers may not have been the best people and riddled with flaws, but that's what made them _human_. Yes, they could be better. Yes, they could do more. _Lots more._ Percy added as an extra thought.

But they had saved him. They had removed Soldier and taken him from the HYDRA base. They had obliterated the main point of his torment. _Soldier_. It was a creature still lurking in his mind, locked in the abyss of his head.

He couldn't very well go and betray them now, could he? What would that make him?

"Well now. I'll have to change that answer." Ultron pressed his palms into Percy's arms again. Smoke wafted back from his skin. He could feel it beginning to blister and bubble beneath Ultron's hands. Percy threw his head back and screamed. He was wide awake now.

Ultron removed his hands and waited expectantly, watching Percy pant, trying to get his breath under control. Sweat dripped down his face in rivulets.

"Still. No." He rasped. Ultron sighed. Two robots came and dragged his chair into the darkness, further into Ultron's lair.

Upon hearing screams, Natasha woke up. She, however, was not tied to a chair. In fact, she wasn't restrained at all. Percy could do damage. Water and electronics. Terrible idea. But this woman? She couldn't take him. Although he'd have to take the softer route with her. He needed more players on his team.

"I wasn't sure you'd wake up," Ultron said, unfazed by what had just occurred. "I hoped you would. I wanted to show you. I don't have anyone else."

Natasha struggled upright on the cold floor.

"I think a lot about meteors. The purity in them. Boom! The end. Start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful. The world would've looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy. Instead, they'll look up in horror. Because of you." Ultron hovered over her. "You've wounded me. I give you full marks for that."

Natasha shuffled back on her behind. She couldn't take on Ultron. Not like this.

"But, like the man said, what doesn't kill me-" a hand burst through his head, setting it up in sparks. The whole robot combusted. A new robot, -of exactly the same form- took its place.

Natasha gasped and retreated even further.

"-just makes me stronger." Natasha realized a moment too late that she'd scrabbled into a cell. Ultron shut the barred door and left.

Natasha, however, wasn't completely defenseless. She repeatedly tapped a signal button. It was a message. Coordinates that only Clint could decipher. And he was listening alright.

After figuring out where she was, Clint ran to find the others. In the floor above, Clint could hear arguing between the twins and the three remaining Avengers.

Despite the situation, Clint could remove the thought of revenge. He shot a bullet up and the glass cracked and broke. Pietro came tumbling down.

"What. You didn't see that coming?" Clint grinned. That's when chaos erupted.

Pietro had done a quick run through and disconnected contact. The Cradle was losing power, fast. Tony ran to the controls.

" _No, no, no!_ I'm rerouting the upload." Steve wasn't having any of that. He threw his shield. It bounced off the technology, destroying the equipment even further. Tony summoned the hand of his suit and blasted Steve back.

Wanda gathered magic to fire off. She knew this would happen! Bruce came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck. She gasped.

"Go ahead. Piss me off." Bruce invited. He really didn't recommend it, but she was going down that path.

Steve came for Tony again, but he knocked the star spangled banner through a wall of glass.

Wanda managed to get rid of Bruce with a few carefully manipulated blasts of magic.

And then there was Thor. He'd come out of nowhere. He didn't fight. He merely raised his hammer and summoned lightning to it. The whole room flared a brilliant white. Bolts of thunder dancing around the room. Dangerous arcs of energy. And he slammed it into the Cradle.

The Cradle exploded, sending Thor flying. Out came the humanoid figure inside. A body grafted by Ultron. A mind linked to Tony. The creator and the creator's creation. A combined project that was unintentionally molded.

Steam rolled of its red skin. Veins of vibranium coated its body. Everybody regarded it with caution.

Suddenly, it pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody, if it's Christmas for you all today.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	20. C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y

Wanda stared in wonder at the new being before them. The stone that had once possessed many implanted in its forehead.

She fell backward when it attacked Thor. Thor acted almost as if he were expecting it. The god grabbed the creatures naked waist and threw him across the room in one fluid action.

The creature stopped its path by levitating. It stopped just before the window. It gazed across the cityscape with rapt fascination. It reached for its reflection. Suddenly its body morphed, forming skin tight clothes. He floated back down to the cautiously approaching Avengers.

"Sorry, that was... odd." It spoke with a male voice. The voice of the well known AI, Jarvis. "Thank you." He nodded to Thor. The creature shrugged his shoulders and a golden cape glowed and flowed down his back.

"Thor," Steve demanded. "You helped create this?"

"I've had a vision." Thor began. "A whirl ooo that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that." Thor pointed to the stone embedded in the newest arrival's head.

"What, the gem?" Bruce asked.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring-"

Thor cut Steve off, "Because Stark is right."

Bruce whistled. "Oh, it's definitely the end times."

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron," Thor stated bluntly.

"Not alone." The creature added.

"Why does your Vision sound a lot like Jarvis?"

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix to create something new." Tony supplied.

"I think I've had my fill of 'new'," Steve muttered unhappily.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron."

"You're not?" Steve snorted.

"I'm not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am... I am." It was a given that he was not one nor the other. Partially inserted with Ultron's conscience and the program of Jarvis. The Mind Stone forming the base of his powers.

"I looked in your head, and saw annihilation," Wanda growled.

"Look again." The creature said softly.

Arguments arose. Who would trust the woman to relay what she saw, when not even a week ago she was in their heads, breaking them apart from the inside?

Could they trust this thing? Was it on their side? Would it help them fight Ultron? Or would it turn and become its own force of destruction?

The Avengers voiced their thoughts.

"I don't think it's that simple." He said. "I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't. He will end it all." Fact is fact. Truth and honesty two different things. This creature, he spoke of things in truth and fact. Powerful promises that could shake one to the very being of their core.

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked quietly. They needed to know. They couldn't stay in the dark against their foe forever. Although rubble would be all that remains.

"You."

"Where?"

"Solovia." Clint supplied. That was where he'd received the signal from Natasha. "He's got Nat there."

"I do not wish to kill Ultron. But he is the enemy of what I fight for. He will destroy. He will not hesitate. If we are to do this, not one of us can do it without the others."

"I may be a monster, that is true. Maybe I am not. I don't think I'd have any way of knowing. I don't know how to make you all trust me. But I do know, that we need to go." The creature picked up Thor's hammer and casually held it out for him.

Absolute silence. Everyone stared. Thor stared in confusion and disbelief but accepted the hammer. The Avengers silently watched the creature go.

Thor tapped his hammer. "Right. Well done." He tapped Tony's shoulder in the way past.

"Three minutes. Get what you need." Steve ordered.

They dispersed.


	21. C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - O N E

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y ~ O N E

"We're under attack! Clear the city! Now!" Pietro yelled, running into the police department. People looked up at the blue-clad speedster in vague surprise. When Pietro sped off, they all shrugged and went back to their work.

A moment later the same man ran in, this time firing a rifle into the air several times. Everybody freaked, springing into action.

"Get off your asses." Pietro demanded. He handed the gun to a frightened officer and left.

In the city, Wanda walked among the crowd, blending in until she was the only one standing. Her magic forked it's way into the minds of harmless civilians, convincing them to just up and leave.

Natasha thought she was hearing things at first.

" _Natasha._ "

" _Natasha._."

But why would she be hearing Bruce's voice?

"Bruce?" She called uncertainly, getting up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"The team is in the city. It's about to light up."

"I don't suppose you found a key lying around somewhere." Natasha said pointedly.

"Yeah, I did." Bruce backed up. Bruce held up a gun and fired at the lock. Natasha pried the door open. She was free.

~~~~

"Come to confess your sins?" Ultron asked in a gravelly voice. The moment the metal type Nitol touched the ground, Ultron knew his creator had arrived.

"I dunno. How much time you got?"

"More than you." Ultron appeared, towering over Iron Man.

"Ahhhh... have you been juicing? Little vibranium cocktail? You're looking... I don't wanna say 'puffy'." He rambled.

"You're stalling to protect the people."

"Well. That is the mission. Did you forget?"

"I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free."

At his words, the ground, right in the center of the church, collapsed, loose building material flying as a metal contraption rose. Twisting and whirring before snapping open.

"What. You think you were the only one stalling?"

" _There's the rest of the vibranium."_ Friday, the AI who had taken up Jarvis's space in the suit, analyzed. _"Function, still unclear."_

"This is how you end, Tony. This is peace in my time."

~~~~

Percy had no idea how long he had been here for. The dark pushed in on him on all sides. He could feel himself going crazy. He couldn't see. Nothing covered his eyes, it was just inky blackness.

The dark screamed at him. It suffocated him. Percy's chest rose and fell as he recalled the House of Nyx.

He traveled back.

The monsters clawing for him and Annabeth. The click of their talons on the floor, slowly advancing. He could imagine the warmth of their breath pouring over him.

Horrors worse than nightmares. Percy's mind conjured forth crimson red eyes, peering at him with vicious intent. Thunderous growls echoed in his mind.

Percy yelped and squeezed shut his eyes as he felt something slide across his ankles.

It made no difference.

_It isn't real. This isn't real. Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!_

His mind weakened. His walls crumbled.

Somewhere deep within, a lock turned.

Achingly slow.

It creaked and groaned.

It clicked.

A roar of voices attacked his mind. Percy cried out as his mind drowned in the onslaught of rage.

_You trapped me._

_You left me._

_I helped you survive!_

_You left me here!_

_YOU LET ME ROT!_

The presence once trapped swelled and took over. Percy was pushed back.

His eyes burned. He could see. _He could see._

His eyes joined the collection that had flowed only moments before, stealing the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS Y'ALL!
> 
> Peace
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	22. C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - T W O

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y ~ T W O

Robots rose from the ground. Each an expendable version of the true enemy, Ultron.

They swarmed the city, patrol from both ground and sky. Each a single target in mind.

_The Avengers._

Screams erupted as people scrambled to escape. Smoke coated the air, stifling people's vision.

_The fight had begun._

"Go!" Steve yelled.

_Dodge. Twist. Smash._

"Move along, quickly now." Clint ushered civilians, arrow nocked and ready.

_Aim. Fire. Destroy._

"Get off the bridge!" Wanda yelled, shoving people back.

_Push. Brace. Defend._

"Ultron." Vision said as he descended. Ultron rose part way to greet him.

"My Vision. They really did take everything from me."

"You set the terms. You can change them."

"Alright." Ultron rushed forwards, seizing Vision's neck in an unbreakable grip. Vision raised his hands and planted them on Ultron's head, stuck like a magnet.

Ultron gasped. Codes flashed inside his mind. Slowly, his controlled blue was overridden by a sea of yellow. They tumbled over and over each other across the church. Tony had long since left after hearing the battle begin.

Each Avenger found themselves preoccupied with staying alive as robots attacked them from all angles.

Vision burned Ultron out of the internet. Now Ultron had two options. Win, or lose. Win and continue as the victor of the world. Or lose, and suffer defeat at the hands of those he hates. To be turned to scraps melted into nothing.

Vision was knocked away by a blast of water.

"Who are you?" Vision asked the dark-haired male on the ground. He received no answer.

"You shut me out!" Ultron yelled, charging at Vision. Water snaked around Vision's hands and ankles, freezing and locking him in place mid-air. "You think I care?"

Ultron broke the restraints and pushed Vision into the ground. "So you decided to join me did you?"

Percy blinked. His eyes glowed a vibrant red.

 _He_ had made a reappearance.

"I see." Ultron mused. "I thought I detected something strange about you. Something like us lurking in your mind." Percy said nothing. "I have this one. Go out and _destroy the Avengers_."

Soldier forced a sinister smile onto its host's face.

~~~~

 _The land is floating. I did not expect that._ Soldier mused.

"Percy?" Steve's eyes widened. "What are you-" a tan hand around his neck, choking him with an iron grip.

Steve saw red as Percy's face came close.

"What. Is this?" Steve rasped. Percy dropped Steve as an arrow protruded from his arm.

"Soldier? How? I thought Bruce removed that!" Clint yelled as he smashed another bot.

"Yeah, but Loki said something about it still being inside him!"

_Loki._

Steve's mind flashed back to the last time they had all been together.

_"We need Loki," Percy demanded._

_"What the hell do we need Loki for? We hate him. You should too." protested Tony. "Especially you!"_

_"It's not about what we want. It's about what we need to save the world."_

Did Percy know?

 _If this is going to work, then we need to work together._ Vision said as much.

Steve thought, recalling what Vision had said.

_"I do not wish to kill Ultron. But he is the enemy of what I fight for. He will destroy. He will not hesitate. If we are to do this, not one of us can do it without the others."_

"He's right," Steve muttered.

"What?"

"I said Percy's right! We may actually need Loki! To stop him!"

"Okay, be honest with me here. How many robots have you been hit by?" Clint asked as they continued to fight. Percy was already coming closer, taking his time. He was in no hurry.

 _No. Soldier_ was coming closer.

"Thor," Steve said into the comms.

"What?"

"We need Loki."

"How many robots have you been hit by?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Percy is still being controlled. Loki can snap him out of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Just bring him."

Steve heard Thor swinging his hammer before Thor's comm became static.

_Hurry._


	23. C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - T H R E E

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y ~ T H R E E

Loki had fallen asleep. The next time he woke, it was to the startling sensation of falling.

Loki began to panic, his mind flashing back to what had lead to his demise. Giant iris purple monster taunting him. Threatening him. Causing him more pain than he thought he could ever feel.

"Loki! Calm down!" Thor's voice yelled at him over the roar of the wind.

"Thor? What am I- What are you doing!?" Much to his distaste, Thor carried him bridal style as they descended onto a _floating piece of Midgard?_

"Perseus needs you." Loki blinked.

_What would that child need with him?_

"Apparently that thing still controls him." That was all Loki needed to know. He was being used again.

_Again and again and again and again._

Perseus wouldn't even be aware of him.

"Rogers," Thor announced as he landed.

"Thor." Steve panted. He had no idea where Percy had gotten a sword from, but he certainly knew how to use it. His spandex was tattered and turning red at the edges with blood. But even then, Steve could still tell Percy was toying with him.

Clint had disappeared a while ago to go help Wanda.

Thor put Loki down just as a flash of bronze swung down on them in a wide arc.

Thor intercepted with his hammer. Loki stood up and placed his hands gently on Percy's cheeks, startling the demigod.

"Some protection of that isn't too much to ask." Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, who stood there looking quite stupid if you asked him.

Percy blinked before moving to attack. A bubble appeared around the two, trapping them in a reasonably sized space. Percy managed to get free of Loki.

He began furiously attacking the wall, but nothing so much as twitched. Loki sat in the center and watched. Everything outside moved in slow motion.

_He'll figure it out. Even out of control, he'll figure it out._

And Percy soon did. He turned to Loki with a vicious snarl.

Loki smiled softly to himself. _He's more intelligent than people give him credit for._ He'd know many a person to assume that somebody from outside had trapped them. Or that they were strong enough to break the prison.

Percy charged at Loki, his features transformed into a mass of anger.

But Soldier made him clumsy. Now Soldier had a conscience. He was susceptible to emotions. Anger was one of the best downfalls.

Loki grabbed Percy's wrist, flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Loki straddled the demigod to keep him from escaping, trapping his arms above his head to keep him from reaching for Riptide. Loki's feet looped over Percy's legs, just under his knees. If Percy tried to escape hard enough, he could dislocate them.

"Now are you willing to listen?" Loki raised an eyebrow. Percy growled lowly. "Oh please. I know you're not that much of an animal."

Loki moved quickly, placing one of his hands on Percy's forehead. Loki channeled his magic into Percy's mind.

He marveled at the change.

The once strong walls were crumbling, falling into murky darkness.

_Just what did Ultron do to you?_

Loki retraced his steps. His footsteps had burned green into the ground. It was evidence that Percy wanted to be found.

"Look at you." Loki sighed when he found him.

Percy cowered in the corner of the familiar cell. Percy's hands were firmly planted on the sides of his head as if trying to keep something out. The room began to rumble. The walls crumbled, the floor giving way beneath them.

But neither fell.

A memory materialized around them. It was one Percy had seen many times over. Percy refused to look at the scene. At the duplicate of him. The failure. Loki watched with rapt interest.

Percy was cradling a blonde teenager close to his body as monsters closed in on them.

 _This fiery scenery. It's... Tartarus?_ Loki had seen a glimpse of it on his last trip into Percy's mind. The girl he'd seen too.

A river that was running close by quivered and shook. A wall of water rose and shielded them, much like the wall Loki had created moments before.

Loki watched as Percy slowly began to drop forwards, their entire surroundings sapping his strength. Loki saw Percy bleed from hundreds of tiny cuts, a gift from the jagged shores. Sweat was clear even from Loki's vantage point.

The murky water wall slowly dropped, dispersing around them, and the monsters closed in. Loki knew he couldn't do anything. Couldn't change the outcome. But _gods_ right now he wanted to. This had already happened. And that was that.

Howls of fury merged with screams of pain and fear. The scent of blood mingled in the air. Loki watched helplessly as the monsters tore open Percy's skin, finally allowed revenge for the years of foiled plans and painful reincarnation.

Percy screamed in fury as the girl he'd been protecting was torn away from him.

"ANNABETH!"

Suddenly a scaled Greek monster flew overhead, knocking back a dozen of the assailants. Loki recognized it as a Dracaena. Even more surprising, it had been thrown by a giant.

"Percy!" He yelled.

"Damasen." Percy could barely respond, his voice a nearly inaudible whisper. Loki recalled that Damasen was the giant created by Gaia and Tartarus to oppose Ares, or Mars if it were his Roman form. _A peaceful giant._

Damasen lifted Percy as gently as he could and began to leave. Percy began to struggle weakly. It was a miracle in itself that he hadn't passed out. "No... Annabeth..." The teen slumped against the giants back, unable to do anything more.

The scene began to repeat.

Loki approached the sobbing boy in the corner of the memory. Loki knelt down before him.

"Percy." He said. "Hey, Percy. Look at me." Percy shook his head firmly, his breath coming out in quick gasps. "Come on, Percy. You wanted to be found. I found you. You want this to stop, then _I_ can _stop this_." Loki studied the boy. "You just have to let me in."

Percy slowly opened his eyes. His face was drenched in tears, entire body tense and shaking. His hands didn't move from where they were, fingers clenched in his hair.

"Shh... Just breathe. Okay? Just _breathe_." Loki muttered softly. Percy flinched when he heard his memory self scream out for his dead lover. "Don't focus on that. Focus on me." Percy's eyes flickered weakly to his. Brown on green. "The first step to taking back control is to stop _this_. Soldier is playing off your emotions."

Percy nodded. It was brief, but there. He was listening.

"Think of something happy. Not the girl, Annabeth."

It took a few moments, but the scene around them suddenly change. They were in an apartment. It was small but cozy. Loki smiled.

"Mum? You home?" A younger looking Percy called.

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back. "Just go sit down."

Percy smiled softly to himself as he sat on the couch, suitcase placed beside him.

"How was camp?" A woman asked as she came into the room, carrying a batch of blue cookies.

_Blue cookies?_

"Great. It's always nice to come back home though." Percy laughed as his mother sat beside him on the worn couch. She set the tray down. Percy reached eagerly for one but his hand was slapped away. He pouted.

"Do I not get a hug first? Gosh. I went through all this trouble," she gestured to the cookies, "and all I get is a ' _good_ '?" Percy grinned happily and crushed his mother in a hug.

Loki looked down at the real Percy. he was watching the memory play out, hypnotized. Then the memory Percy disappeared. The apartment began to crumble.

"Percy. Stop this." Loki demanded. Percy wouldn't look away. He just stared on, horrified. Loki forced the demigod to look at him. Fearful eyes bore into his.

"I couldn't stop this," Percy muttered. "I wasn't there. I should've been there. I could've-" Percy stopped rambling suddenly when Loki did the only thing he could think of at this stage.

The memory disintegrated and the cell reformed. Percy's hands fell away from his head as he was crushed into a solid chest. Loki rested his head on top of the frightened demigod's. He hummed a tune his adoptive mother once had as a child when he'd had a nightmare. Percy's breathing slowed. His head began to droop forwards. The poor boy had exhausted himself. Loki stopped.

"I can't believe you fell asleep. Now how do I find Soldier? It's your head." Loki snorted. Regardless he picked Percy up and began hunting once again.

_This time he would destroy it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favourite chapters in this book.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	24. C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - F O U R

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y ~ F O U R

Finally, Loki found it. Soldier sat rigidly on a throne of shells, tied together with seaweed, flicking through Percy's memories like TV channels.

"I've been expecting you." He said gravely.

"Of course you have," Loki muttered, setting a still sleeping demigod on the ground, propped up against a crumbling wall.

"You plan to stop me. Kick me out. Kill me." Soldier prompted.

"Among other things," Loki said carelessly walking forwards.

"You cannot. You cannot touch me here. In here, I am equal to a god."

Loki felt his ego flare angrily. "You challenge me, an _actual god_. And one of trickery and illusion at that?" He demanded incredulously.

"Try your best, Loki of Asgard." Soldier said dismissively flicking his hand.

Letting his magic run free at last, Loki summoned forth two weapons. To his right hand, light shimmered and appeared, lengthening to an ivory and gold intertwined scepter. Though pointed at one end, it was not the scepter he once wielded in his path of destruction. To his left hand, concealed up his sleeve, was a slim, jagged dagger. A sneaky weapon for intelligent fighters.

Loki knew better than to merely charge. He took his time, slowly advancing. When he reached the foot of the dais, Loki suddenly found himself where he'd started.

Soldier grinned smugly at him. "I can do this all day."

Loki advanced again, this time before Soldier could do anything, Loki created a multitude of illusions. Each mirrored his image perfectly. They spread across the room, some easily seen, others not so much. Loki teleported to one of the illusions and took its place.

If Soldier knew anything about his magic, then it would be aware that Loki's illusions couldn't touch it. But though Soldier knew this, it was not enough magically inclined to know that Loki had just shifted to become one of his illusions.

The illusion Loki created began forwards again, closing in at the same time as himself.

Soldier continued to pay no attention to the illusions, opting to watch the one advancing from the front.

_No matter what you think, never turn your back in the enemy._

Something Loki had learned many a time. And Soldier was about to learn it now.

Loki raised his concealed dagger, deciding against a big flashy move like brandishing it over his head, instead, he gracefully spun around the throne and embedded it in Soldier's side.

Soldier was no longer just some AI. Loki's scepter had given it a conscience. Meaning it could feel pain.

Soldier screamed and clutched its side as the torn skin spurted blood. It wasn't used to pain. This was its first time experiencing something shred through its skin. The first time watching its life supply of blood pump out of its body. The first time watching its life leak away in streams of red.

_No hesitance._

That was another thing Loki had learned. Hesitance meant failure. Weakness.

Loki plunged the dagger into Soldier's body again. Blood splattered his clothes, but at this stage, Loki couldn't bring himself to care.

"You finally understand the pain you've inflicted upon him." Loki laughed coldly. "In fact, this isn't even half of what he felt. And you know what is even better, _Midgardian_." He sneered, leaning closer to the whimpering form.

_"You can die here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters get considerably shorter here on out for the next few chapters., due to my love to torment people with cliffhangers.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	25. C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - F I V E

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y ~ F I V E

The weapons dematerialized. The illusions faded. The blood remained, slicking the floor. The body lay still, drained of life.

A grim job, but a necessary one.

Thankfully the crimson addition to Loki's clothes would disappear when he left Percy's mindscape. The raven demigod was beginning to stir. He didn't need to see any of this. Instantly, as if Loki's surroundings agreed with him, things began repairing themselves. The high arches of the roof connected together again like a bridge. Fallen stones rolled up the walls, filling the gaps they'd once created. Soldier's body, an abnormality. Unnatural. Something never meant to be. It folded in on itself and evaporated in a shower of dull sparks. New carpet appeared under their feet. Percy's stability was returning, a look of calm overcoming his features.

_Time to go back to the battle._

Percy's mindscape faded away and they were back. Percy jolted upright with a start, arms ripping free of Loki's grasp, headbutting said god in the face in the process.

"Ow." He muttered before becoming aware of his surroundings. "What-"

_Soldier._

"Loki-"

"You can't be distracted by that now. We have a fight to get to. We can talk later." Loki instructed firmly. Loki got off Percy and lowered the dome prison. It was suspiciously empty outside. Empty in the sense that nothing flying chunks of metal immediately came soaring to kill them.

"That center thingy." Percy accurately described. Loki raised an eyebrow, something he seemed to be doing a lot today.

"Lead the way." They grinned at each other.

The arrived in time to hear Ultron's speech.

"Well, it's like the old man said." Tony paused dramatically. "Together."

"So that's what I missed," Percy said, leaning casually on a busted building wall. Everybody whipped around to face the pair.

Loki stood defensively beside him, tending at the death glares being fired his way.

"Cool it. Pick your battles. This right now?" Percy gestured to Loki, "Nah uh." Stark growled, but nobody could deny that Percy was right. This came first.

"You broke free," Ultron stated.

"Obviously. Now, this is the boringist fight I've ever been in." Nobody cared to correct Percy on his use of description.

Ultron allowed his raised arm to fall, calling those who gathered behind him to flow forwards. They charged with one object in mind.

_The core._

Blue weaved through streams of red, robots of silver falling apart by brute force. Nothing was fast enough to escape the blazing fury of the twins, who felt responsible for this.

Beams of light. Gunfire. Mjölnir smashed through the metal ranks. Flashing daggers. Claws. Fists. A bronze leaf-like blade. Heroes with capes. A patriotic shield. Until all that remained was him.

Ultron.

Vision, Thor, and Tony aimed and fired. Lightning and brightly colored beams assaulting the enemy. His face began to melt, circuits frying. They stopped.

"You know, with the benefit of hindsight-" he never got to finish. Hulk charged in and with a roar, punched Ultron far into the sky. He turned and growled at a few scattered bots. They quickly, and wisely scampered away.

The Avengers gave chase. Every last one needed to be destroyed.

"Oh no. I didn't say you could leave." Somebody Percy hadn't met commented. He flew around in a silver version of what Tony had. "War Machine, coming at you! Right!" Percy rolled his eyes, this "War Machine" reminding him of someone he hadn't seen in years.

_Could be dead for all I know._

Percy shrugged off the solemn thought. He would be sure to visit them when this was all over.

Vision flew in, hands materializing in the chests of the enemy. Tearing them apart from the inside out.

"Okay, what?" Rhodes said, dumbfounded. _That was new._

Steve issued orders for the Avengers to get to the boats. He'd be along after sweeping for stragglers. Percy and Loki decided they would have a quick look too, then leave.

Nobody would be left behind.

The air was getting thinner.

Time was running out.

Wanda would stay and protect the core.

Once everything was ready to blow, Pietro would retrieve Wanda and everyone goes home happy. A heroes win right?

_Not quite._


	26. C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - S I X

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y ~ S I X

Barton had just made it onto one of the rescue boats when he registered a woman screaming.

"Costel!" She whimpered. Blood was dripping down her forehead from a cut, her knuckles bloody. "We were in the market. COSTEL!"

Clint looked back at the island. A boy was pulling himself up from the rubble.

 _So much for staying out of trouble._ Clint sighed and ran off the boat. He would bring the boy back.

"Come on, time to go." Clint pulled the struggling boy up. That's when things happened.

A spray of bullets from a fighter plane erupted, aimed at them. Ultron had gotten a hold of one and was shooting at them.

Clint picked the boy up, determination overcoming his features. He spun around, covering the boy's body with his own.

_I'm sorry Laura._

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited. Waited to feel the tearing of bullets shredding through his body.

But he wasn't the only one who noticed the onslaught of bullets.

_A flash of blue._

Clint had been moved aside, behind an overturned car. Both he and the boy unharmed.

He looked behind him. Looked to where he once stood. He stared in shock at the bullet-ridden boy who'd saved them. Blue suit stained with red. Arms outstretched from pushing them away.

The silence stretched on. Nothing moved. No one spoke. No sound except for labored breathing.

His breath came in heavy, painful pants.

Am I...? I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Hot tears pricked at his eyes. _I'm leaving Wanda alone, aren't I? Why? Why?_

Pain racked his body, slowly at first.

"You d-didn't see that coming?" He stuttered one last time. Unable to stop himself, he toppled sideways and laid still.

_Gone._

The moment Pietro hit the ground, Wanda knew. Wanda knew her twin, her support pillar was gone. _Dead._

Pain overwhelmed her. Loss drowned out everything else. A scream of pure agony tore from her throat. It was the sound of someone who had lost everything all too soon. Tears streamed down her face. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground. The pain didn't even register. 

_Anger. Pain. Loss._

Everything flooded outside her in one powerful wave of scarlet. Scarlet like the blood of the fallen. Like her brother.

The robots around her perished, exploding into fine dust. No hope of ever being repaired.

Steve ran towards the pair. Clint had laid the unconscious boy down. Pietro stared straight ahead, eyes wide and unseeing. Steve picked him up and carried his body to the boat. They wouldn't leave his body here.

Clint returned the boy to his mother. She cried and thanks him profusely, but Clint wasn't listening. He lay down on a seat beside Pietro, looking dazed.

"It's been a long day." He said to himself.

Hulk smashed Ultron into the island again.

"Wanda. If you stay here, you'll die." Ultron said softly and Wanda approached his wrecked form. 

Percy watched from outside the wreckage. If there was one thing he'd learned from Loki's trips to his mind, it was that she needed closure. Maybe he hadn't found it yet. Maybe he had to find Dr. Holland before he could settle things.

But Wanda could solve things now. She could feel the power, the rush of killing the creature that took away her only family.

"I just did," Wanda stated emotionlessly. "Do you know how it felt?"

Wanda attacked Ultron with her magic. He gasped as it swamped his system. Destroying him. Percy just watched. Watched as the broken girl exacted her revenge.

 _Blood magic. A Scarlet Witch._ Percy mused silently. Loki crept up behind him and placed and hand on the small of his back. Percy jolted. He leaned back into the god's chest. There was a sense of closeness since Loki had destroyed Soldier. _Forever._

The two watched as Wanda left, leaving a broken body of metal behind.

But she'd left her post.

A copy of Ultron took this chance,

And placed a hand on the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update : )
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	27. C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - S E V E N

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y ~ S E V E N 

The floating ground they stood on trembled. Everything froze. Then it plummeted.

It fell like a meteorite, burning up and a column of smoke blazing behind it.

_It was going back to earth._

Try as he might, Tony couldn't stop the town's descent. He was one man trying to keep a whole island from destroying the world.

He could wish that he was stronger. He could wish that he were smart enough to thwart all this. But it wouldn't change the facts.

_But it wouldn't stop him from trying._

Who would he be if it for the man with a plan?

"Thor, on my mark." Tony gave orders to the blonde god. Tony fired a laser from his chest, hitting the inner workings of the structure. Thor raised his mighty hammer, summoning bolts of lightning. He felt rejuvenated. Powerful. He held back, waiting.

Things were flying if the island, not as affected by the gravitational pull of the earth as the island. They were less inclined to fall so fast.

_But the people on it, however..._

Percy grappled for Loki's clothes, grabbing a fist full and not letting go.

_Sky. Flying. I'm in the sky. Gods, please don't kill me. I was on land until now. I didn't count on this._

Percy's knuckles were white. Loki wrapped one arm around the other male and pulled him closer, keeping him with him. Loki's other hand snagged a lamppost and held tight. Vision found Wanda and flew away from the island with her. He knew what was to happen. What Tony and Thor's plan was.

Loki and Percy however...

"NOW!" Tony yelled. With a roar, Thor swung his hammer into the ground with all his strength. Electricity rippled across the ground. It tore through everything like a hungry beast. Cackling and alive.

"LET GO!" Percy screamed at Loki, noticing the incoming electricity. The god winced at the noise in his ear but let go. And none too soon. The wind pushed them back, dust stinging their eyes. Loki let go just in time to prevent them from feeling one of the nastiest electric shocks of their lives.

The whole island combusted. It shredded apart and became a falling rain of rocks and dust. Rubble bearing down into a lake surrounded by snowy islands. The two divine beings couldn't escape it. Rubble crashed into them. Percy squeezed his eyes shut, feeling bruises and possible broken bones form. The next moment Percy found himself tumbling alone. Folding over and over, assaulted by stray rubble. Pain spread through his body and he was engulfed by black.

Tony managed to escape, barely. Thor hit the water.

There was but one left standing. One twisted metal creature that clawed its way up. Vision stood before the weak remainder of Ultron.

"You're afraid." was all Vision said.

"Of you?"

"Of death." It was simple. Who wasn't? Who wanted to live and fade without anyone knowing of their existence? Without anyone knowing they'd done _something_ to leave their mark. To change something. _Anything._

"You're the last one."

"You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a slave." The robot stumbled closer.

"I suppose we are both disappointments."

Ultron laughed bitterly. "I suppose we are."

"Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their feelings." Vision said. "I think you missed that."

"They're doomed."

"Yes." Vision whispered. "But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them."

"You're un _bearably_ naïve."

"Well. I was born yesterday." The Last Ultron pounced at Vision, and with little regret, Vision destroyed Ultron, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned because the rest of this story is being updated today. Only two chapters to go!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	28. C H A P T E R  T W E N T Y - E I G H T

C H A P T E R T W E N T Y ~ E I G H T

Percy opened his eyes. His vision was clear, despite the murky water. He gasped as he felt his bones slowly clicking back into place. The pain faded with his bruises and his broken skin knitted back together.

His blood swirled before his face. It didn't faze him. Not anymore. He knew he'd seen far too much of his own blood spill.

It amazed him. Just how much blood a human contained. How it always replenished itself, waiting for its bag to split open. Percy had split too many times.

But why was he here again? Why was he submerged in water? What happened?

_Where am I?_

He was falling. Crashing. _With someone._

_But who?_

_Who?_

A face blurred in his mind's eye. Shoulder length dark hair. Green eyes with a mischievous look to mask what lay beneath.

_Who? Who?_

They'd fallen together. They'd hit the water apart. Percy knew who he was. He knew what he could do. He could breathe here. It was his element after all.

_Could the other man?_

_Find him. Find him now._

Percy closed his eyes. He spread his senses. He looked through the eyes of the creatures of the sea. He searched and searched. For the only tie to his life he had. That he could remember at least.

Finally, Percy found him. He concentrated on anything he could grasp. He could feel himself fading and began to panic.

_No! Stop!_

He disappeared. With a faint pop, he appeared again. Percy released the breath he'd been holding. A bubble of air appeared around them. Him and the man.

_Name._

_What is his name?_

There was no water in the man's lungs. However, there was an enchantment around him, preventing the water from flooding his system. Percy reached out for the man's cheek. Eyes fluttered beneath eyelids. Green eyes revealed themselves.

"Percy." He said. A memory resurfaced.

This man- no. This _god_ had pulled him out of a coma. Saved him from something.

"Percy, you're really close." Percy blinked and jerked back when he realized just how close he'd been. The god chuckled and Percy felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"You're okay," Percy muttered. He still couldn't find a name.

"As are you, physically at least. What's wrong. I can sense your turmoil."

"I don't know. I don't know _anything_. Well, almost nothing, I know who I am, you're familiar and-"

"Stop." Percy shut up. "You have no memory?"

"Well, I clearly still have something, because I recognize you and I know who I am."

"In that case, I believe introductions are in order. Hello Percy, I'm Loki, Norse God of Mischief." He held out his hand for the amnesiac boy to shake.

Percy took the hand firmly in his own. "Hello Loki, I'm Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Now what do you say we get back to the surface?" The grinned at each other.

 _At least I still remember something_. Because Percy had a strange sense that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter :D
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	29. E P I L O G U E

E P I L O G U E

The fight was over. A war was won. It may not have been an all-out war of strength for years to come, but a tactical battle leading to the final destruction. They were released and allowed to go their separate ways once again.

~~~~

 _Home_. Clint walked in silently with a smile on his face. The kids were absorbed in their activities on the couch, his wife in the kitchen. Clint embraced his wife in a long, warm hug. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

_It's good to be home._

~~~~

Bruce was gone. He took a Quinjet and dumped it in the ocean. _Stay hidden. That's what's best for you now._

As an afterthought, he wondered if maybe he should send a postcard.

_Maybe, maybe not._

~~~~

The three men of time. The past, the present and the future. Steve, Tony, and Thor walked down the corridors of the new Avengers Facility. Thor was about to leave, he had to. The Mind Stone was the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up. Something was going on and the god had to figure out what. Not only that, but Loki was missing again.

 _Who knows what mischief he'll get up to._ But as each member knew, Loki more than likely traveled with a certain teenager.

The Avengers weren't sure if that were a good thing or a bad one.

_Time will tell._

~~~~

_Somewhere in the world, on a mission of revenge._

Percy had a lightbulb moment as he pulled the knife out of Dr. Holland's chest.

He and Loki had been traveling, hunting down Hydra's members and piecing together his scattered memories.

"I know what I am now!" He yelled excitedly to Loki, who was watching his uh, _friend_ take down the ghosts of his past.

"Oh?" Loki said, staring at Percy's sweaty frame.

_I could do better._

_..._

_Stop that!_

"I'm religious!" Loki shook his head and sighed. He had nothing to say about that.

**(Hey guys read the Author's Note :D)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Leave your feedback on the story if you'd like.
> 
> NOW, important question. This book comes with one-shots, so if you would like me to post them, tell me in the comments.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	30. O N E S H O T ~ M O T H E R ' S  D A Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! You've enjoyed the main story and you're looking for some extra content. That is what these one-shots are for. Majority of these one-shots are ideas requested by my readers on Wattpad, and if you'd like to submit your own, I'd be happy to write them however I cannot guarantee when I'll get around to them. (Although I'm going on holiday soon for a week so I'll have free time -kind of-). 
> 
> You can find me on Wattpad as Borntosingwithdrama and you'll find my other works (yes there is more Poki). On here I'll post my completed works (I have another three aside from this one). If you want to keep up to date with all my extras and unfinished works and series, you'll have to find me on Wattpad (my main base of operations) or wait until I complete them and post them here.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD

M O T H E R ‘ S D A Y

It was usually something Percy celebrated every year with his mother. A day full of fun and blue sweets. A cheesy card, flowers and a day of laughter.

Now all he had was a grave.

An empty grave with not even a body.

The weather didn't seem to understand how he felt. Every Mothers Day in the past was bright and happy. Every Mothers Day in the future would be lonely and dull. That hurt too much to think about.

On chirped the birds happily, singing a song for mothers and their children. The sun shone brightly, perfect weather for a walk in the park. The wind rustled gently. Everything was united in one way or another. Yet here he sat at the foot of a dirt bed.

All alone.

"Hey." Percy jolted at the all too familiar voice. Arms wrapped around Percy from behind. Legs stemmed out from either side of Percy. He was sitting between the legs of this person.

The god nuzzled his face into Percy's neck from behind. "I wondered where you were off to so early. You just up and left." Percy sighed in content at Loki's show of affection. Loki was good at it and didn't hesitate to show affection when he wanted to.

Suddenly Percy felt guilty. He shouldn't be happy. Not today. Pain crushed his heart as he remembered how she died. The words on her headstone etched into his mind.

_In loving memory of Sally Jackson._

_Loving mother and wife. Taken tragically from this world during an invasion on Earth._

"Percy." Vibrations tickled Percy's neck.

"Mmm?"

"Don't blame yourself. Her death isn't your fault." Percy cast his eyes down, suddenly taking great interest in the growing grass at his feet.

It was his fault. He should've been there for her when she needed him.

"Percy, you can't do that to yourself."

"Yes, I can. I deserve it." Tears gathered in his eyes. It was his fault for everything. Something he could've done here, something he could've done there. A sob caught in his throat. "Today-" his voice hiccuped, "is Mothers Day. We'd- spend this day together and-" this time Percy wasn't stopped by hiccups. Loki had shifted the demigod's body to the side, holding Percy in a cradle and pressed his lips to those of the crying demigod.

Percy gasped in surprise. Loki's lips were soft and gentle against his own, being careful of Percy's emotions. They pulled away and both were breathing a little heavier. Percy's tears had slowed to a halt. He stared into the deep green of Loki's eyes.

"If it's Mothers Day, a day where you celebrate having a mother and all she's done for you, shouldn't you be thinking of her? Shouldn't you think of her in the way she'd like to be remembered? From what you've told me, Sally Jackson was a kind woman who wouldn't want you to inflict this upon yourself. She would want you to remember how happy you were with her then and celebrate how much fun you had in the time you were given with her. Percy, I'm sure she would want you to be _happy_. So if it's a day of making mothers happy, make your mother happy, by _being happy_."

Percy squeezed his eyes shut as hot tears started up again. Salty water trailed down his cheeks.

"You should say something to her. Tell her something she'd like to hear, and that you _truly_ mean." Loki murmured.

Percy nodded and turned to face the grave. "Mum-" his voice cracked, "I think... I think I'm doing okay. I miss you, and it's hard without you, but I can survive. I've- met someone. He, yeah, _he_. Surprise." He laughed shakily. "He's a god from Norse mythology. Loki. I- I like him." Percy could feel his face flushing ridiculously. "I'd like to believe the feeling is mutual. Uh, I think I'm happy now. Like you'd want me to be. Happy Mothers Day." Percy continued crying and Loki's arms tightened around him. He cried into the god's chest, feelings of sorrow and pain washing over him.

"Hi, Sally, Percy's mum." Loki was speaking, slight uncertainty evident in his voice. "I'm Loki, Percy's boyfriend. I hope it stays that way. I do like him, and I appreciate you for raising him to be who he is. I vow to take care of him for you. Rest in peace."

"Loki..."

"I don't really know what else to say. I'm running out of ideas here."

"Well then don't say anything else. Just shut up and kiss me."


	31. O N E  S H O T ~ F A T H E R 'S  D AY

F A T H E R ‘ S D A Y

"Loki," Percy began, fiddling with the god's fingers. Night was slowly closing in on the pair.

"Hmm...?" Loki hummed in reply, letting the demigod know that he was listening.

"I was doing some research into Norse Mythology the other day..." Percy trailed off, wondering out to phrase his next words.

Loki chuckled. "If you wanted to know more about me, you could've just asked."

"Yeah. I'm not stupid, I know I'm not your first lover, and I know I probably won't be your last." Loki grew quiet, the air around them becoming more serious and sad. Percy didn't have immortality as he did. "I know this won't last forever."

"Where are you going with this?" Loki asked softly.

The two hadn't contacted the Avengers since they were all separated after the final battle with Ultron, and they didn't intend to either. They liked the peace and quiet of solitude in the woods. They had a nice little cabin away from civilization.

"Well, it's just... you have other children as well. A _horse_. And a wolf." Percy wasn't trying to make it awkward, or sound judgemental or disgusted, it was merely a peculiar concept to him. Thankfully, Loki understood that. "And according to the myths, you gave birth to a horse. So you're both a mother and a father. So riddle me this... so you celebrate just Mother's Day or Father's Day, or _both?_ "

That was not what Loki was expecting.

Nor had he ever actually thought about it. They were Midgardian celebrations that Loki himself was still becoming familiar with.

"Both I suppose." He shrugged. "Does it matter? I get to spend both celebratory days with you anyway." Loki said pulling Percy closer to him under the covers, hogging the demigod's warmth.

"I suppose you do." Percy smiled, not protesting.

Both males were happy and fell asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAACK! This one is short and sweet.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	32. O N E  S H O T ~ O U R  F U T U R E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to where things may get a l i t t l e weird...
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama

O U R F U T U R E

In recent days Loki had become far more cuddly than usual and a lot more emotional.

Not that Percy minded, of course, he loved being the center of Loki's affection.

Loki hummed delightedly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his head on Percy's shoulder.

"Hello." Percy greeted Loki as he flipped the pan's contents over the stove.

It was breakfast time and Percy was on cooking duty. Although Percy had been helping him as of recent, Loki still cooked just as badly as the author.

"Morning, Darling." Percy's eyebrow rose at the unfamiliar pet name. The couple didn't often use them. "I wonder, do you notice anything different this morning?" Loki said. The Norse god was clearly hinting at something, but Percy wasn't sure what.

"No not real-" Loki pushed his stomach into Percy's back. "You got rounder," Percy said tactlessly.

Loki drew away, disappointed and burning red.

"If it's a problem you could always go for a run. I'll even join you." Loki bit his lip, holding back the disappointed tears. He couldn't believe Percy didn't get it. Yes, he didn't know, but the couple _had_ talked about the possibility. Even given it a try as Loki's body could become that of a female's.

When Percy finally turned off the stove and turned around and noticed Loki's fragile state he was taken aback.

"Did I say something wrong?" The demigod asked nervously. Loki glowered at him and stormed away. It wasn't the best way to respond to the situation but Percy's reaction had hurt, even if Loki thought he was being a little over dramatic about it. But Loki was seriously self-conscious about it. "Loki wait!" The son of Poseidon gave chase. "Loki!" Percy caught Loki's wrist.

Loki stared straight at Percy, deciding on just being blunt about it. " _I'm pregnant!_ " He hissed.

Percy froze.

He stood like that for a solid few seconds trying to process his boyfriend's words. Loki began to fidget nervously but stopped when he noticed the uncontrollable smile that he couldn't help admire blow up on Percy's face.

"You're-" Loki nodded to the sentence Percy couldn't finish. "Gods, I'm sorry about what I said before." Percy cringed, guilt crashing down on him.

"I don't love you any less," Loki mumbled.

Percy tackled the Norse god into a hug, cautious of the barely noticeable bump and kissed him full on.

After they broke apart one thought popped into Percy's mind. "Man this will be awkward to explain when they grow up..."


	33. O N E  S H O T ~ W H A T  I F

W H A T I F

**O N E S H O T ~ W H A T I F ? - Requested by @Potterhead515 "Maybe Percy should worry that he wouldn't be a good father?"**

~~~~

When Loki saw the desolate figure of his boyfriend curled up in the middle of their bed, he immediately went to investigate.

"Percy?" He asked, climbing into bed beside the demigod, pulling the sheets over them and drawing him closer. Percy could feel the growing bump of Loki's stomach against his back and it only served to make him feel worse. Loki noticed this instantly and felt his gut drop, a million different thoughts running through his head. "Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy didn't respond, merely hiding his face from Loki.

"Percy," Loki warned. "What's going on with you?" He could barely see the son of Poseidon chewing on his lip, a sign he was anxious about something.

"What if..." he mumbled.

"What if... what?" Loki pressed, urging the demigod on.

"What if I don't make a good _father_." Percy's voice trailed off and became so quiet that if not for Loki's sharp senses he wouldn't have picked up on the last word.

He didn't mean it, but he couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped his mouth at the statement. Percy hid his face even more, feeling attacked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. It's just the idea of it is so preposterous. Of course, you'd make a good father. You'll make a great one." Loki said with a smile even though Percy couldn't see it.

"You don't know that." He mumbled.

"What makes you think you won't make a good father?" Loki inquired. If they were Percy's feelings, then he wanted to know. Nothing good ever came from bottling things up, and the two could overcome what was plaguing Percy's mind.

"Well, there's my own father. I never even exactly met him until I was twelve. What if something like that happens? What if my scent draws in monsters? What if the gods hunt me down? What if I'm just generally a bad dad? There're so many places I could go wrong!"

"Percy, listen to me-" but Percy was on a roll.

"What if I'm a terrible father figure? What if my child gets wrapped up in the Greek world? What if they get kidnapped or used against me? What if they get hurt? What if _I_ hurt them? What if-"

Loki sat up, forcing Percy up with him into a messy sitting position. The Norse god grabbed Percy's hands, holding them in his own. "Then we'll overcome it together." He said firmly.

"But-"

"They're bound to get hurt one way or another. That's a part of growing up. As for you, you're not going anywhere. I won't let you, nor will I let anyone take you away from us. We could make our own barrier to keep out the nasties and if anyone wants to try anything funny against us, I'd like to see them try."

"But what about me?" Percy asked brokenly, his composure falling apart, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"What about you? You're already perfect. I don't date just anyone you know." Loki said softly, brushing the tears away. Under normal circumstances that would've drawn out at least a small laugh, but this time he got nothing.

"I'm not perfect. What about my nightmares? There's Tartarus, and the wars. Don't you think that scars people? What if it rubs off on the child the wrong way? What if they hate me? What-"

"Percy. Listen to me." Percy shut up. "You'll be fine. If you can't trust yourself, then trust me. Trust that I'll be here, always. Trust that I'll patch up anything. I'll be here to patch you up whenever you fall apart. Trust that it's not all on you to protect and raise _our_ child. I am here too. You'll be fine. I promise." Loki proclaimed sincerely.

Percy sucked in his trembling lower lip, thinking it over. Finally, he nodded. Loki smiled down at him and sighed in relief. Percy dove in closer, wrapping the god in a hug.

"What would I do without you, Loki?"

"Oh, I don't know. Suffer." He said jokingly, and this time, he earned a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was taking one-shot requests, and the following one-shots are from my Wattpad readers.
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


	34. O N E  S H O T ~ H E R E  C O M E S  T H E  F A M I L Y

H E R E C O M E S T H E F A M I L Y

**O N E S H O T ~ H E R E C O M E S T H E F A M I L Y- Requested by @myshka3 "How about Loki meeting Percy's father's side of the family?"**

~~~~

He was beginning to feel something was up. Loki felt very aware of the eyes on him as he walked down the street.

It was just little things at first, odd glances from people. It didn't bother him in the beginning, he was used to it after all. But then it got a little excessive.

He spun around to face the blonde girl he'd seen about five times in different places down the same _street_ already. "Just come out already! What do you want with me!?" He yelled, gaining some worried stares from normal citizens.

"Absolutely no tact." The girl muttered slowly as she jotted it down on her notepad. He stared at her like she was crazy. And like any guy with mood swings currently through the roof, he yelled at her.

"I'll give you tact! Who the hell are you and why are you following me!?" He attempted to snatch the pen out of her hand but she easily dodged and continued writing her notes.

"Violent..." she mumbled. Loki gritted his teeth.

He took a deep breath in, and then out. Starting fights when he was presently nurturing another life was not something he should be doing. He asked her again, more calmly this time. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is irrelevant right now, I think the better question here is who are you and are you worthy?" Loki did a double take.

_What?_

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I entirely understand what you're asking." What else could he say? He had no idea who she was, he'd never seen her before. "Worthy of _what_ exactly?"

"Not worthy of what, worthy of _who_." She said, her grey eyes finally meeting his. She bore a stunning resemblance to somebody he'd seen in Percy's memories. He jolted, beginning to understand.

"Athena?" Loki asked, voice raising in surprise.

"That's Lady Athena to you." She huffed.

Loki felt that prickling sensation he got whenever he felt somebody watching him. Given that the Greek Goddess, Athena was standing before him, he figured he was being stalked by gods. He glanced over his shoulder to find a couple lightly making out in the middle of the public. The eerie thing was that both of them were staring at him. Or at least, the girl was, the guy seemed much more interested in her neck.

Loki began to feel incredibly uncomfortable and self-conscious. If he had to guess, he'd assume those two were Aphrodite and Ares. Although wasn't their affair supposed to be a secret? (Which clearly worked because _everybody_ knew about it).

When Loki turned back around to face Athena once more he was startled to find she was gone.

 _"Not worthy of what. Worthy of **who.** "_ She'd said. Loki was beginning to get a sinking feeling in his stomach that she was talking about a certain son of Poseidon, although the sinking feeling was quickly replaced with warmth and butterflies like he so often felt when Percy was mentioned or thought about.

Athena was kind enough to leave him a note. Perhaps it told him why Percy's family was essentially stalking him.

 _ **Loki**_ was scrawled in cursive letters.

_Oblivious,_

_Impatient,_

_Restless,_

_Absolutely no tact,_

_Violent,_

_Manipulative,_

He felt his eye twitching as he read even more down the list. But there was one final thing written down the bottom.

_An acceptable match for Perseus._

_Barely._

Loki blinked and then snorted. _Barely._

"Huh. That's a lot like the list she wrote for Percy." Loki jumped, his exceptional senses not picking up on the man suddenly peering over his shoulder. Or at least, his _usually_ exceptional senses. It seemed that today they were just off.

"What?"

"Seriously. On Percy's list, it has impatient, restless, no tact as well. Along with dumber than Poseidon." The man said, pointing at each of the things as he listed them off. "She's a pretty crappy Aphrodite. She just sticks two people who sound similar together. You have similar things on your list."

"How would you know?"

"I nicked a few from her stash a while ago. Percy's just happened to be there. She's making sure Percy hasn't downgraded after Annabeth. Not because she cares for Percy, but because she thinks it'll make her daughter look bad somehow. Hermes, God of many talents, welcome to the family. Or, soon anyway." He flashed a smile, holding his hand out for  
Loki to shake.

The Norse god's confusion just kept rising and rising.

"Why are you all following me?"

"Because why not?" Another man came barging in. He had shaggy blonde hair and a smile that seemed almost blinding compared to the average weather. "How else are we supposed to meet you?"

Hermes nodded his head in an overdramatic solemn way. "I fear Percy would chase us away from your one story cabin in the middle of the woods with both a room and his legendary sword the moment we appeared."

Loki blinked.

"That's oddly specific." He remarked.

Both men shrugged.

"Apollo, you're honored to meet me." The god held his hand out to be shaken.

"I'm positive that's not the saying..."

"Oh. Is it not? Hermes, what lies have you been telling me?" Apollo turned on the other god.

"I didn't tell you anything. You got that stuck in your head yourself idiot." Hermes rolled his eyes.

Something in Hermes' pocket dinged.

"Oh, I have work to get back to. Best be off! A bit of advice, just ignore Apollo, and if he starts sprouting haikus, walk away. He won't notice." Hermes whispered. "Oh, and I hope you keep my cousin on his toes!" He yelled over his shoulder with a suggestive wink. Loki felt himself going bright red at what the god was implying.

"So, I have a gift for the both of you. It's just a little something I've been working on." Apollo closed his eyes and took up a dramatic pose, if possible, giving off an even brighter aura than before. "I the marvelous Apollo, have prepared a haiku that will make you bow down before me and sob about how good it was! Two-"

Loki didn't even stick around to hear what came next, blocking out whatever next came out of the sun god's mouth as he heeded Hermes' advice.

Something green flashed behind him and he turned to see Apollo being dragged away by vines. It surprised Loki that none of the Midgardians around them noticed. It didn't escape his notice that there was another vine sneaking into a drink vendor, wrapping around a Diet Coke and trying to drag it out.

 _Just keep walking. Just keep walking._ He told himself.

At last, he finally thought he'd escaped all those crazy gods and was in the clear until a woman walked up to him.

He held his breath.

"Would you like any cereal dear?" She asked, holding up at least four different boxes.

Well, at least that seemed normal.

Until she opened her mouth to keep speaking, that is.

"I have the perfect cereal for keeping that child of yours healthy."

Loki did a double take. This was just getting ridiculous now. Obviously, this was a goddess. How else would she know about the life form he presently carried?

"Which one are you?" He asked, face clean of emotions. He should probably make a good impression, but he didn't have any other emotion he could show right now other than anger or irritation.

"I'd be Demeter, dear. But honestly, if you want you could have it for a lower price. This will help enhance-"

Loki brushed past her.

_Just leave me alone._

He needed to get home. He promised Percy he'd been back soon. All he was supposed to be doing was buying some more batteries. They needed batteries for the baby monitor.  
It had barely been a month but already the place was decked out ready for a child. Not the clothing and such yet, but the essential stuff.

"Tips?" Another lady asked.

_This one is a goddess too, isn't she?_

"Which one are you." He asked bluntly, entirely fed up with the situation.

"Hera, wife of Zeus and goddess of family. I could give you a few tips on raising your child if you'd-"

"Accept child raising tips from the person who chucked her own child out the top of a building? I think not." As an afterthought, he added, "Excuse me." As he continued past.

Maybe he should force Percy to have a family reunion to keep his dam family from stalking him.

The sky was becoming a murky grey, overcast with thunderclouds.

_I swear to the Norns if this is another god's doing-_

"Do not fret. Zeus is too arrogant to come down and met you himself." A small voice spoke from beside him. He jumped, looking down at the young girl beside him.

"And who might you be?" He sighed.

She smiled at him. "I would be Hestia."

Loki felt his shoulders sag with relief. "One of the only goddess' I've heard good things about."

"Hades is snowed under with work, otherwise he would come and congratulate you as well. Ares is too busy keeping Aphrodite away from you, and as I earlier mentioned, Zeus is having a hissy fit. Hephaestus really doesn't fancy crowds, but offered this as a congratulations gift." She handed Loki a small jewelry box.

He flicked open the lid and saw a simple small bracelet. It was nothing fancy, just a silver band with a small intricate design.

"It's a baby bracelet. For your child." She said, eyes radiating warmth and comfort. He felt those same feelings welling up inside him.

"Give him my thanks." Loki smiled, running a thumb over the design.

"Of course. I have but one favor to ask of you."

She didn't seem so bad.

"Mmm?"

"Keep him safe and happy. Not just him, _all of you_." Loki knew she had to be referring to himself and the baby in the second part, but couldn't shake the feeling that there was _more_ meaning behind her words.

"Obviously," Loki stated. Nothing was harming them. Not a thing.

Something occurred to him. There were two gods she hadn't listed. If Loki was correct, he met the rest that was coming save for two. Artemis and Poseidon.

"What about-"

"Hestia!" Another girl yelled, running up to great the goddess of the hearth. "You promised to come to watch the Hunt this time." She urged. She looked up at Loki and scoffed, muttering something Loki was sure wasn't polite about boys under her breath.

But then she did a double take. She turned to Hestia. "Is that Loki? Like, Percy's Loki?"

The other girl nodded.

She faced Loki and strolled up to him. Her hand shot up to grasp Loki's collar and yank him down to her level. "You hurt Perseus and the next thing the Hunters of Artemis hunt will be _you_." Was all she said before grabbing Hestia's hand and pulling her away.

"Go to the end of the street!" She yelled as she allowed herself to be carried away.

 _Friendly girl_. Loki snorted internally. He supposed that was Artemis. Which left one immortal being left.

That one, in particular, was the one that made him the most nervous.

 _"Go to the end of the street!"_ Hestia had told him.

Loki had a feeling he knew exactly who was at the end of the street.

The man's aura filled the street. It was powerful and commanding, impossible to be ignored. A sea breeze scent ensnared Loki's senses as he neared the place where a man sat at an outside café table. Loki assumed the extra chair was for himself.

He sat opposite the man, knowing he wasn't wrong in his guess of who the man was.

He looked up when Loki sat down.

The resemblance was striking. The same shade of green. The same untameable black hair and summer tan.

Loki gulped.

No matter what kind of creature you were, meeting the father was always terrifying.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, analyzing each other.

"How has he been? Percy, I mean." Poseidon spoke up.

They didn't bother with introductions. They were unnecessary. Loki knew him, and he knew Loki.

"Really good."

Poseidon watched the happy, goofy smile the curled up Loki's lips. It was a good look. One Poseidon hoped somebody would look like when thinking of his son. It was probably the same way he looked when he used to think about Sally Jackson. Now all there was left was sadness. Remorse for what could've been mixed with broken shards of the remains of love.

They exchanged very little words. After all, there was very little to say. And yet there was a whole story that could be told. But it seemed like each knew it.

Loki no longer felt worried. He knew Poseidon accepted him. Although Poseidon was quietly plotting murder in his head should any harm come to his only demigod son.

And at last, Loki headed home where Percy was waiting for him, trying to work out how the hell the cot was put together.

"Your family is weird," Loki remarked, plopping down on the couch feeling utterly drained. "They need to find a better hobby than stalking people."

"Yeah I'm well aware of tha- wait what?" Percy blinked, focusing on the Asgardian Prince.

Loki only groaned as an answer, stuffing his face in a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to do a generic they meet the parents in the Throne Room and blah blah blah (no offense to anybody who does that). So here we have uh... this.... thing....
> 
> Peace,
> 
> BTSWD  
> Borntosingwithdrama


End file.
